Dreamless Sleep
by SlytherinDiplomat
Summary: Neville and his friends return to Hogwarts for their eighth year. Imagine their surprise when Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini do as well. What exactly will this year entail for Neville now that he is quickly becoming enamored with one very different, blond Slytherin? More importantly why is Draco going mental? Rating will change in future chapters. SLASH.
1. Calming Draught

**Disclaimer: This is SLASH as in gay themed. Please do not read if you are offended by this type of paring. I would also like to state that I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but who doesn't? **

**A/N: This story does not yet have a beta. If you are interested send me a message. This is also my first fanfic. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. I should also mention that I write as I go, so posting my be very erratic. More information on my writing is located on my profile if you want to take a look.**** I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

Neville Longbottom had never had the best of luck. Not at all. Only during his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry did things begin to change for young Neville. During the summer Neville had grown taller, gained muscle, and lost nearly all of his remaining baby fat. In the wake of a war our young Neville had grown up considerably; mind and body.

As the seventh year raged on Neville was faced with many challenges; especially with Snape being the new headmaster and death eaters running the school. Neville had survived though. He had co-led the DA and stood strong. During the final battle Neville had killed Nagini, the last horcrux, and Harry Potter was able to defeat the Dark Lord once and for all.

Hogwarts had nearly been destroyed during the last battle, but after the funerals of their loved ones the wizarding community had banded together to rebuild the beloved school. After nearly a year of construction Hogwarts was suitable to house students once again. Minerva McGonagall was named the new headmistress, and the letters had been sent out to all those who had wished to return.

Neville, along with the golden trio, a few other Gryffindors, four Ravenclaws, three Huffelpuffs, and two Slytherins, returned to finish their last year of schooling. Sadly, many others in their year had perished during the war, and nearly all the Slytherins that had survived either went to Azkaban along with their parents or didn't dare return.

The atmosphere at platform 9 ¾ was no longer clouded with looming threats or darkness. Parents and children crowed the station with trunks and pets galore. The only sad faces to be seen were that of the first year's parents. After the goodbyes were exchanged and the students had boarded the train The Hogwarts express left the station, for the first time since the second war had ended, on a happy note.

Neville shared a compartment with Hermione, Ron, Harry, Dean, Seamus, Ginny and Luna. Neville had smiled when he looked around his compartment. Harry and Ginny sat as close as they could to each other, as did Hermione and Ron. Dean Thomas and Luna Lovegood sat together beside of him and Seamus Finnegan. After the war everyone seemed to place a new value on love and second chances.

Ginny and Harry had picked up right where they left off. Not that anyone had expected any different of them. Ron and Hermione had finally come to their senses during the last battle, and refused to be separated under any circumstances now days. Dean and Luna had bonded during their time held captive at Malfoy Manor and during their stay at Shell Cottage. Now the two of them, much like Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, refused to be apart much at all. Neville of course wished to have someone who cared about him like that to want him around constantly, but unfortunately the only thing Neville had even remotely close to that was his pet toad. Then again the thing was constantly escaping.

A couple hours into the train ride the group of them was involved in a hilarious game of exploding snap when they heard a commotion outside of their compartment. A round of curses and hexes were being thrown at someone. Had they not been particularly nasty hexes the group would have not paid the disturbance no attention at all.

Neville noticed Harry's annoyed expression as the raven headed outside to see what was wrong. Neville and the others waited silently for Harry to dispel the confrontation.

"I had hoped that the students would be a bit more peace oriented after the war," Hermione said dejectedly.

"It's probably younger students who didn't fight in the war. I'd bet their hexing Slytherins," Seamus said.

"I heard that there are two Slytherin students from our year returning," Dean said.

"Really? Must be a couple that fought for us," Seamus replied.

"Seamus," said Neville, "None of the Slytheirns in our year fought with us."

"Oh," said Seamus.

"I'm sure Harry will fill us in," Ginny said.

"He will not want them being hurt," Luna said. "Harry hates fighting now."

After the war Harry Potter had become a very relaxed person. He loved to laugh and enjoy the life he was given a second chance at having; he had often expressed this to them. Not much upset Harry Potter now days. Not much except for violence and prejudice.

Ginny was about to agree with Luna when Harry walked back into the compartment with a frown. He took his previous seat next to Ginny and sighed heavily.

"You guys heard the rumor that two of our Slytherin classmates were returning to finish out their schooling," Harry stated. "Well, that was their welcoming party."

"Who came back?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy and Zabini," Harry said.

The compartment was silent. They all seemed to be in a slight state of shock at the news. It was Ron who ended up breaking the silence.

"Ferret? I wouldn't have thought that he would have come back after everything that happened," Ron said with a look of surprise.

Neville didn't need to ask Ron what he had been referring to. Everyone knew that Draco Malfoy had been responsible for letting the death eaters into the school during their sixth year. They also knew he had been the one to curse Katie Bell in his attempt to take down Albus Dumbledor. Most importantly though absolutely everyone knew that Draco Malfoy was a confirmed death eater with a dark mark to prove it.

During the final battle Draco and his parents had fled, but the ministry still saw fit to punish them. Had it not been for Harry's personal testimony in the trials of Draco and his mother, Narcissa, they would have both ended up in Azkaban alongside Lucius who had received a life sentence. Narcissa and Draco had been pardoned for their crimes and allowed to return to Malfoy Manor. However, it was rumored that they had both taken up residence in the south of France shortly after their release. Neville had a sneaking suspicion that it had to do with the fact that Voldemort had spent a fair amount of time in the Manor during the war.

"Despite what Malfoy has done in the past I don't think any of us should add to the grief he has coming his way this year. I'm not saying you should jump out and defend him. I just hope none of you lower yourself to such acts of violence or hatred. The war is over, and I think we should leave the past where it belongs," said Harry.

Neville nodded his head in agreement along with everyone else in the compartment.

"How did he act when you came to his defense?" Neville heard himself ask.

"Not himself. I had expected a snide remark or even a smirk, but he simply nodded in thanks before him and Zabini entered their compartment. I was surprised to say the least," Harry said as he sat back and pulled Ginny close to his side.

"You think he may have changed?" Hermione asked.

"I would think so. He didn't look like the Malfoy we all saw on trial. He still looks pretty ragged, but his hair is longer, and he doesn't slick it back anymore. He looks less like a death eater and bit more like a normal wizard. I suppose France had a good effect on him," Harry said.

"I think his father being in Azkaban is what has had a good effect on him," Seamus interjected.

"Lucius Malfoy in prison has had a good effect on everyone," Harry replied.

"You all know that Narcissa donated a million Galleons to the Hogwarts Construction fund?" Ron asked.

"She did?" Seamus asked.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I heard Mum and Dad talking about it one night. She didn't want it published though. Dad said he thought she was trying to make up for the things Lucius had done."

"I think we should give them a chance," Luna said.

Everyone nodded in agreement before they returned to their game of exploding snap. The rest of their journey was particularly peaceful. When they reached the castle they still felt like they were returning to a second home, but the repairs severed as a reminder of the war.

Entire towers had been reconstructed, along with the quidditch pitch. You could see the difference in the stones of the castle. Where the older parts of the castle were dark and stained from the elements, the repairs stood out and screamed 'new'. The castle had not lost its magical presence, but it was defiantly different. Along with the material changes came others as well.

As happy as everyone was to be back at Hogwarts when they looked around the great hall they couldn't help but see the effects of the war. Each table had more empty seats than normal, but the Slytherin table was especially barren. At the entire table there was only a combined total of twenty-four Slytherins, and that was after the sorting.

Everyone noticed that at the very end of the table away from everyone else sat a very silent Draco Malfoy and a sullen looking Blaise Zabini. Neville found that he couldn't quite keep his gaze off the blond as McGonagall launched into the normal speech of rules and expectations. Neville felt his heart jump when the blond turned curious grey eyes on him.

They continued to look at each other until Dean sharply elbowed Neville in the side and nodded to McGonagall. Neville couldn't explain why he didn't want to break eye contact with the blonde, but he also couldn't ignore the funny feeling in his stomach when he did either.

"Our eighth year students will be housed together in a separate dormitory," McGonagall said. "I have given instructions to Ms. Granger and she will escort you there once the feast is over. I need not remind you that I expect you all to get along, and set an example for the younger students when it comes to house unity," Headmistress McGonagall said sternly. "Even though you will have your own you will still be permitted in your house common rooms. To retrieve the passwords ask your head of house. Also the curfew has been lifted for our eighth year students with the exception that you are not allowed outside the castle after the normal curfew. This will remain in effect as long as you all continue to demonstrate the maturity I know you can."

None of the repeating seventh years made any objection to the housing changes, but Neville noticed the fearful looks on both Zabini's and Malfoy's faces. Neville stopped watching the Slytherin table moments later in order to listen to the conversations around him.

"Promise you will spend as much time as you can in our common room,' Ginny said as she clung to his arm.

"I promise, you heard the Headmistress no curfew," Harry smiled.

"What about you and Luna, Dean?" Seamus asked.

"Well, she can come to our common room. Besides, you know Luna tends to keep to herself with the exception of us," Dean smiled. "Being in different houses we were prepared for the separation."

"Speaking of separation, I wonder how Malfoy and Zabini are taking the news of being separated from their dungeon," said Ron.

"Considering how far they are sitting from their house mates I don't think that they mind the separation. I think their freaked out that they will have to share with us," Neville said.

"I do see how that would make them uncomfortable," Hermione said. "I just can't help but wonder why they came back."

"Well, I heard a rumor that since both of Blaise's parents is in Azkaban he has been living with Malfoy," said Parviti Patil from beside Neville.

"Huh, well, I guess Narcissa demanded that they come back. She has always had Malfoy's best interest at heart. You know what she did for me in the forest because I let her know that he was alive," Harry said.

"Did you guys know that she divorced Lucius and took back the Black name?" Parviti asked. "It was in the Daily Profit last week."

"Good for her," Hermione said with a smile. "I bet it was horrible being married to that man."

Everyone seemed to agree including Neville. He silently wondered to himself how much of an effect Narcissa was having on her only son now that Lucius was out of the picture. He hoped Malfoy was different this year considering how he had treated Neville in the past. He distinctly remember that leg locker curse during their first year. Neville spent the rest of the meal watching the blonde Slytherin and remembering their past.

When the feast came to an end and McGonagall dismissed the students. The eighth year students gathered around Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

Neville laughed when he noticed Ron pouting beside Hermione. Hermione looked over when she realized Neville's amusement was due to Ron.

"Honestly, Ronald, don't seem so put out about me not mentioning it. The headmistress only informed me just before the sorting," Hermione replied.

"If you two love birds are finished I believe we would like to get to our rooms," Dean said before he let out a yawn.

"Right then, if you will all follow me I will escort you to our common room in Dumbledor Tower," Hermione said and began to lead the way.

Dumbledor Tower was built in memory of Albus Dumbledor right after the war. The tower had been the first thing built and had been a temporary refuge for several students who had lost their families in the war. It was located on the seventh floor between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Towers.

"And I had hoped we wouldn't have to go up as many bloody stairs," Ron muttered to Neville when they reached the seventh floor.

"No such luck, mate," Neville had replied with a smile. "Just be glad the stair cases stayed in place for us tonight."

"Hadn't thought of that," Ron said.

When they reached their destination they were greeted with a Portrait of Professor Snape. Neville noticed a slight smile on Malfoy's lips and how he had relaxed a little.

"Granger," the former professor greeted with a tight voice.

"Good evening, Professor Snape," Hermione replied with a smile. "It is very nice to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same," the late professor said dryly. "Move so that I can take a look at who has returned." The professor began to look around. "Potter," the professor nodded curtly.

"Professor," Harry greeted with a nod.

"Longbottom, I see you survived. I must say I am very surprised," said Snape.

"Professor, you of all people know that I am no longer the same clumsy kid I once was," Neville replied confidently.

"Impertinent brat," mumbled Snape. "Draco," Snape smiled. "A pleasure to see that my godson survived. How is your mother?"

"Very well," Malfoy said with a smile.

"Lucius?" Snape asked with a frown.

"Azkaban," said Draco.

"Good," Snape replied, before turning his eyes back to Hermione. "Well, do not just stand there Ganger. Give me the bloody password. I have better things to do than converse with a Gryffindor," he sneered.

"Reliquia," Hermione said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Harry gave her a questioning look.

"Latin for survivors," Hermione explained.

The portrait swung open without another word and the students filed in to find a rather large common room that had been decorated in gold and silver accents. The circular room had various nooks for studying and other things. Neville smiled at the way the room seemed to include a little bit of each house. Bookshelves lined the north wall for the Ravenclaws, comfy couches and chairs were placed in front of two fire places for the Gryffindors, while plant life was abundant for the Huffelpuff's. For the Slytherins, the grand atmosphere of the room seemed to suffice.

Hermione pulled everyone from their amazement of their new common room by loudly clearing her throat.

"McGonagall gave me a list of room assignments she put together. There are six dormitories in total. The hall to your left, next to book shelves, leads to the three male dormitories, and the one to your right leads to the female dormitories. I was also told to inform you that just like in Gryffindor Tower, the girls stairs are spelled to turn into a slide if a boy tries to climb them."

The only thing Neville caught after that was the announcement that he was assigned to a room with, Ron, Harry, and Malfoy. Neville looked over to the blond who stood beside Blaise with a nearly white face. Neville caught the blonde's eyes and gave him a nod and an almost smile. Draco only stared at him with frightened eyes. Neville didn't know how to reassure Malfoy that he would be alright with them. Before he could think much more about it he noticed that everyone had begun to head to their rooms.

When all four boys entered the room they looked around in surprise. The normal four poster twin beds were adorned with gold comforters with sliver trim along with dark gold curtains. Just like in Gryffindor Tower there were windows beside each bed with places for personal belongings. Their trunks had been placed at the end of their beds, and Neville saw that his bed was on the opposite side of the room from Draco and next to Harry. Immediately Neville opened his trunk and grabbed his red stripped cotton pajamas. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Draco stood stock still next to the door while he looked around at who his roommates would be for the rest of the year.

Neville, no longer ashamed of his body, began to strip down to his boxers. Out of the corner of his eye Neville saw Draco immediately turn around and head to his own trunk.

"I'm bloody knackered," Ron groaned as he climbed into bed.

"Don't forget to cast a silencing charm before you fall asleep. I don't feel like listening to your loud snoring," Neville said.

"I don't snore that loud," Ron grumbled.

"Do too," Ron and Harry said in unison and laughed.

When the laughter ceased Neville nudged Harry's shoulder and nodded to uncomfortable looking Malfoy who sat in green silk pajamas on the side of his bed.

"Malfoy," Harry said.

Malfoy looked over at Harry with curiosity.

"I know you don't feel comfortable rooming with three Gryffindors, but I just want you to know that we are not going to hold the past against you. Despite what you may think you're safe in here with us," Harry said.

"Yeah, as long as you don't annoy us we won't hurt you," Ron grumbled half asleep. "But if you make one crack about my family or Mione you're a dead man."

"We promise not to curse or hex you," Neville found himself assuring Draco.

Draco seemed to be a bit shocked by the declarations as he tucked himself into bed.

"Thank you," Draco said quietly as he burrowed himself under the covers.

There were mumbled grunts from both Harry and Ron, who were already half asleep.

"No problem," Neville said as he settled into his own bed.

A short while later, after both Harry and Ron had fallen completely asleep, Neville lay awake in his bed thinking about his day. That was when he heard Draco cast a silencing spell upon himself. Neville had grinned at the thought of the noble Malfoy snoring, and fell asleep shortly after. Little did he know that he wouldn't be sleeping for long.

Neville was dreaming about Fanged Geranium when a crash startled him awake. He sat up in bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Harry had also awoken at the noise, and was reaching for his glasses. With a yawn, Neville grabbed his wand from his bedside table.

"Lumos," Neville whispered.

Light from Neville's wand illuminated the room and him and Harry looked around. Ron was asleep in his bed still snoring heavily by the looks of him, but Malfoy was tossing and turning in the bed beside him.

Neville and Harry looked at each other.

"Should we wake him up?" Neville asked.

"You might get punched," Harry said seriously. "Looks like the dream he is having is pretty horrible. Wait, look at him," Harry said as he crawled to the foot of his bed to get a closer look at Malfoy. "Neville, I think he might be screaming."

Neville looked closer at Malfoy. Sure enough Neville could see Malfoy screaming in his sleep.

"I am going to wake him up," Neville said as he got out of bed and padded across the cold stone floor.

"Remind me to ask Hermione to come up here and transfigure a rug tomorrow," Neville told Harry.

Neville stood over Malfoy who looked like he was just whimpering for the moment. Neville removed the silencing charm, and Immediately Malfoy's whimpers filled the room.

"Malfoy, wake up," Neville said as he reached down and shook Malfoy's shoulder.

Malfoy began to thrash violently and Neville grabbed his arms and held the down. Setting down beside the distraught blond, Neville tried to shake Malfoy awake.

"Malfoy! Malfoy, it is only a dream! Wake up!" Neville nearly yelled. "Draco!"

At the use of his first name Malfoy's eyes opened. He stared at Neville with fear filled eyes before he let out a strangled sob. Neville quickly let go of Malfoy's arms and Draco shot up, wrapping his arms around Neville.

Neville was shocked by Malfoy's actions, but Malfoy's heavy sobs brought him out of it, and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around the smaller wizard. Neville was actually surprised at how skinny Malfoy actually was. He didn't know why, but it worried him.

"Mal—Draco? What can I do?" Neville asked.

Draco didn't answer he only cried harder. Neville turned his head toward Harry and a now wide-awake Ron.

"There is a calming draught in my trunk. Will one of you bring it to me?" Neville asked.

Harry brought Neville two vials. Neville looked up at Harry in confusion.

"The other is one of my dreamless sleep potions. It is only a few minutes past two; he will need to get some sleep."

Neville took the vials from Harry. He tried to pull back from Draco, but he refused to loosen his hold on Neville.

"Maybe you should go wake up Blaise," Neville suggested. "He might know how to calm him down."

Harry nodded and quickly padded out of the room.

"Try talking to him, Neville," Ron suggested. "Mum always talks us down from nightmares."

"Draco, you need to calm down," Neville said as he rubbed soft circles on Draco's back. "It was only a dream. You're safe," Neville soothed. "Draco, do you know where you are?"

"D-don't let him do it," Draco cried and clutched Neville tighter. "Please!"

"Draco, no one is going to hurt you. You are at Hogwarts, remember?" Neville asked with his brow drawn together in confusion as he looked over at Ron.

Ron shrugged just as confused. Draco showed no sign of calming down.

"Draco, what is about to happen to you?" Neville asked.

"I don't want it! Please don't let him do it! I don't want to be marked by him," Draco sobbed.

"Draco, Voldemort is dead. Harry killed him over a year ago. You're safe here in Hogwarts. Everything is alright, and your father is in Azkaban. He can't hurt you anymore," Neville soothed. "No one is going to hurt you."

Draco's crying seemed to soften at those words. Draco turned Neville loose and then curled against Neville's chest and cried softly. Seeing this as his opportunity he uncorked the calming draught with the hand that wasn't holding Draco to his chest.

"Draco, this is a calming draught. Will you drink it?" Neville asked.

Draco tentatively uncurled one of his hands from Neville's shirt and downed the draught in one gulp before immediately curling his hand back into Neville's shirt and let out another small sob.

"Shhh, it's going to be alright," Neville soothed. "You'll be fine in a minute or two."

Blaise and Harry came through the door at that moment. Blaise was wearing black boxers and a t-shirt which surprised Neville a bit. He had expected something like the silk pajamas Draco was wearing.

"I see you got him to take the calming draught," Harry said as he padded back to his bed.

"Does he do this often, Zabini?" Ron asked.

Blaise was still standing in the doorway looking in shock at Draco and Neville.

"H-how long have you been trying to calm him down?" Blaise asked.

"About ten minutes or so; Neville just got him to take the calming draught," Ron said.

"You got _him _to take it?" Blaise asked in shock.

"Yes, Zabini, he took it after some coaxing. Why do you seem so surprised?" Neville asked.

"Draco has been having episodes like this off and on since after the war," Blaise said. "Normally, takes Narcissa and me both an hour of trying to calm him down just to shove the draught down his throat. You got _him _to take it in minutes!"

At the shout Draco curled tighter into Neville and began to tremble.

"Zabini, keep your voice down," Neville chastised. "You are upsetting him again."

"What the bloody hell is wrong with him?" Ron asked Zabini in a quiet voice.

"Lucius forced him to take the dark mark before our sixth year. I was there when he was marked. I won't repeat what happened, because that is something Draco would have to tell you himself. Sometimes he has nightmares where he relives it," Blaise explained.

"I thought Draco wanted the dark mark," Harry said. "He boasted about it."

"He only did those things, and acted that way because Lucius threatened him. There were too many spies in Slytherin for Draco to be himself. Once he figured out I wasn't a follower of my parents beliefs he let go around me, and I got to see the real Draco," Blaise said as he looked at Draco, who looked much calmer in Neville's embrace.

"The 'real' Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Weasley, Draco is a good guy. I know you don't believe me, but it is true. Without Lucius threatening him Draco could be free. I know you wouldn't think it after witnessing him tonight, but normally he is quite happy and funny when he wants to be. He takes after Narcissa," Blaise said with a smile.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Ron scoffed.

"You talk like he isn't here in the room with us," Neville said.

"Because he isn't. He never remembers much when he wakes up. That is why we were so worried when McGonagall sprung this housing assignment on us," Zabini explained. "When he is like this it's almost like he's not even here. He is just lost somewhere in his mind."

"What should we do for him?" Harry asked.

"For some unknown reason he obviously trusts Longbottom, so just coax him into taking the dreamless sleep, and then he will be back to normal in the morning. He probably won't remember much of anything, so just pretend like nothing happened."

"What makes you think he trusts me?" Neville asked.

Blaise quirked an eyebrow in Neville's direction.

"Were you not listening earlier? Draco _never_ calms down this fast. Potter said he latched on to you like you were a life raft. Draco barley lets Narcissa near him during one of these fits let alone me. I don't know why, but he obviously felt as if you would protect him. I mean look at him Neville," Blaise said gesturing at Draco. "He is basically curled up in your lap like a puppy."

Neville look down at Draco's calm form. Without knowing what possessed him, Neville carted his fingers through Draco's chin length blond hair, and pulled him closer. Draco sniffled a bit before uncurling hind fingers from Neville's shirt and wound his arms around Neville's waist.

"I am going back to bed," Blaise said.

"Sorry for waking you," Neville said.

"You did the right thing, but it is obvious that you handled him much better than I could have," Blaise said before leaving.

"Do you have it under control from here, Nev?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, you guys go back to sleep," Neville whispered.

"Wake us if you need anything, yeah?" Harry mumbled.

"Yeah," Neville replied softly.

'_Why don't I want to let him go?'_ Neville asked himself as he continued to cart his fingers through Draco's soft hair. He was confused as to why he just wanted to curl up next to the blonde and fall asleep. He wanted to make Draco feel safe and he didn't know why. He also didn't understand why he was so concerned about the light weight of the smaller wizard.

Sure Neville had grown taller and gained more muscle since the war, but he didn't remember Draco being so fragile. He found himself wondering if Draco pushing his food around his plate at dinner was a common occurrence. He made a mental note to check into that later, and decided it was time to coax Draco into taking the dreamless sleep potion.

"Draco," Neville whispered, "Draco, you need to take this potion so that we can get some sleep."

Neville uncorked to potion and placed it in front of Draco's lips. Slowly Draco unwrapped an arm from around Neville before taking the potion and drinking it down. Neville smiled and took the empty vial, discarding it to the bedside table.

Within a moment Draco was sound asleep against Neville's chest. Neville just smiled as he tucked Draco back into his bed, before returning to his own. Neville cast a cleaning charm on his shirt to banish Draco's tears and any snot he may have left behind before climbing back into his bed and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Ah! So, what do you think about the first chapter? Should I continue or never attempt this again? If you think I should continue what would you like to see happen?**


	2. Fanged Geranium

**Disclaimer: Gay themed, MxM, Slash, don't read if offended yadda, yadda. Also, I do not own Harry Potter or any of his sexy friends. **

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I normally prefer to post once a week, but I wrote this chapter once and then re-wrote it so it didn't suck. I am quite happy with it so hopefully you all are as well. BIG thanks to my beta HatefulRodeo (also my first reviewer)! You are completely amazing. I also want to thank all those who are following the story and Katura Uchiha for being the first one to favorite it! I was so excited! Anyway, enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

The next morning Neville awoke to Harry poking him in the side with his wand. The wizard felt like he hadn't slept at all. After Neville fell asleep he tossed and turned the entire time. He blamed it on the fact that when he had fallen asleep Malfoy was on his mind.

He couldn't remember much, but he knew all of his dreams that night were riddled with the blond Slytherin.

"Neville…Neville…Neville!" Harry shouted. "Would you wake up before I cast Aguamenti on you?"

"Mmph," Neville grunted as he sat up.

"Get up already, Ron is already up for Merlin's sake."

"Blimey Harry, since when are you a morning person?" Neville asked.

"I'm not, Neville. You've over slept," Harry laughed. "You have ten minutes to take a shower and get ready or we are leaving without you."

"Bloody hell," Neville groaned as he got out of bed. He was digging through his trunk when he noticed his feet were standing on something fuzzy.

"Harry?" Neville asked. "When did this rug get here? Did you ask Hermione come up and conjure it?"

"No, Ron and I were talking about reminding you to ask Hermione to do it this morning and Malfoy said he would. Next thing we know there is an enormous fuzzy, black rug covering the floor." Harry shrugged.

"Has he gone already?" Neville asked looking around for Malfoy.

"Yeah, he left nearly thirty minutes ago with Zabini; early risers those Slytherins."

"How did he act? Do you think he remembers last night?" Neville asked.

Harry shrugged, "Not sure. I mean he was pretty quiet, but that doesn't tell us much. Worry about it later. We will be downstairs."

Neville sighed as he grabbed his things and hurried to the showers down the hall. While he was showering Neville was thinking about how Malfoy would act around him if he remembered the events of last night.

He thought of several outcomes and none of them were good. _'Yes,' _Neville thought, _'it is best if he doesn't remember.' _Neville decided to push all thoughts of Malfoy from his mind and worry about it when he had to.

Neville cast a quick cleaning charm on his teeth after he got out of the shower; it would have to do for now. He promised himself to brush them after his classes. The past month Neville's Gran had insisted he have his teeth straightened, and aligned. She personally escorted him to St. Mungo's.

Two hours and an enormous amount of pain later, Neville had a perfect set of pearly whites. After looking in the mirror he decided that the process was worth the pain, because it had made a world of difference.

Ten minutes later Neville came down the stairs with dripping wet hair, but was dressed and ready to go.

"It is about time," Hermione sighed. "If we don't leave now we won't even have time to eat before we have to leave for classes."

"Sorry, guys," Neville said. "I haven't overslept in ages. I promise it won't happen again."

"S'alright, mate," Seamus said.

"Yeah, we will still make it in time," Ron said.

"Come here, Neville. I refused to let you walk around all morning with that hair of yours soaking wet," Hermione said with a small smile. She quickly cast a drying charm on Neville's shaggy locks before they headed out of the common room.

When they entered the great hall Neville's eyes went straight to the Slytherin table. Malfoy's back was to him, and Neville couldn't ignore the disappointment that shot through him. _'It's just Malfoy! Get a hold of yourself, Neville!' _

Neville chastised himself as he took his seat between Seamus and Dean. He wanted to kick himself for purposely taking the seat so that he could watch the blond Slytherin. _'No. I refuse to obsess over Malfoy. I refuse to look at him!" _Neville told himself as he began concentrating on his food.

Aurora Sinistra, Gryffindor's new head of house, came by to distribute schedules. To the Gryffindors Professor Sinistra would never measure up to McGonagall. McGonagall was known for her fairness, and could come across as very strict.

Professor Sinistra however was strict one-hundred percent of the time. She could also be quite cross when she felt like it. Not to mention every student remembered the massive amounts of Astronomy homework she used to assign.

"So, anyone want to take bets on the probability of Slytherin having a Quidditch team this year?" Ron asked before shoving a spoonful of eggs in his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Ronald," Hermione chastised as she put her schedule into her bag.

"Malfoy and Zabini are the only two left that are even remotely capable on a broom. There are no other seventh years attending, and there is what? _Maybe_ four or five sixth years. Put them up against us and they're toast," Harry said. "Face it. We will have no competition this year."

"Oh, come off it Potter," Zabini said with a grin from behind Harry.

Neville looked up from his plate to see Zabini and Malfoy standing behind Harry and Ginny. Neville immediately met Draco's eyes for a moment before the blond looked away with a blush.

'_So much for not looking at him,' _Neville thought.

"Do you guys even have a team put together?" Harry asked Blaise with a grin.

"We have a few people in mind, Potter, but you are forgetting a couple of things," Zabini said with a smug smile.

"What would those things be?" Ginny asked.

"For one we have Draco, and despite what you may think he is a very capable seeker. Second, we are Slytherin, which means we refuse to give up without a fight," Zabini said with a smile.

"Is that a promise of competition?" Harry asked.

"You bet your ass it is, Potter," Zabini said.

"Very well, I hope you deliver," Harry said with a smile. "We would appreciate some competition."

Zabini and Malfoy turned to leave.

"Malfoy," Harry said.

Malfoy stopped and turned to face Harry, as did Zabini.

"Yes?" Malfoy asked with one raised eyebrow.

"I just wanted you to know that you can speak around us. We are not going to attack you the moment you open your mouth. Besides, I miss our rivalry just a bit," Harry said.

"I miss it as well, but I think it would serve me best if I keep silent in the public eye," Malfoy said, as he did a side glance at a few eavesdropping Ravenclaws before turning to leave.

The nosey students looked away but Neville along with Harry and Ginny saw the angry looks they had given the Slytherins. They also notice that the Ravenclaws continued to whisper to one another.

"They look like they are planning something," Ginny said quietly.

For some reason Neville's temper flared at the thought of them hurting the blonde Slytherin. Then a thought struck him. He knew he should close the door on his growing obsession with Malfoy, but something was screaming at him not to.

"Well, they won't succeed. Not if I have anything to say about it. Malfoy!" Neville shouted as he stood from his seat, and began to grab his things.

Malfoy turned around at the entrance of the Great Hall to see Neville hurrying toward him.

"Yes?" Draco asked confused.

"I'll see you in potions, Draco," Blaise said as he walked off.

Neville smiled as he situated his bag on his shoulder. "You have advanced Herbology now right?" Neville asked.

Malfoy's eyebrows rose; "Yes, but how did you know that?" Malfoy asked as he began to make his way to the entrance of the castle.

"You are carrying the book, and there is only one advanced class for it," Neville said with a grin.

"Oh," Malfoy blushed; "Why are you walking with me though?"

"Do you not want me to walk with you?" Neville asked as he stopped.

Malfoy stopped to look at the Gryffindor; his grey eyes raking over Neville. "It isn't that. I was just curious why you wanted to. I mean I wasn't exactly nice to you before the war. I guess I just don't get how you can be so…" Malfoy trailed off looking for the right word.

"Noble?" Neville suggested.

"Exactly."

"It's what makes me a Gryffindor, Draco." Neville said with a smile as he began walking again. When Neville noticed that Malfoy had not followed him he stopped again to look back; "Are you coming?"

"You called me Draco," Malfoy said confused.

Neville thought back a moment; _'It is worse than I thought,'_ Neville said to himself. _'This obsession is beginning to get out of control and I have only been around him for a day!'_

"I did, and you might as well call me Neville. We are dorm mates after all. Now, are you coming? We will be late if we don't get a move on."

"Alright, Neville," Draco said as he caught up with the Gryffindor.

"Since we are in the habit of talking," Draco said as they exited the castle. "I want to thank you for last night."

"You remember?" Neville asked.

"No, I just remember your voice. I don't know what you said, but you made the memories less intense. Somehow I just knew it was you, and you made me feel safe. Does that make sense?" Draco asked, quietly.

"No, but it's okay. You are welcome by the way."

"I'm sorry. That was the reason you over slept this morning wasn't it?"

"No, not really. I just had a lot on my mind yesterday."

"Hey, Longbottom," yelled a male student from behind them.

Neville turned around and saw the group of Ravenclaws from breakfast, which he now recognized as fifth years.

"Associating with Death Eaters now?" the student asked.

"He isn't a Death Eater anymore. Now mind your own business," Neville said as he turned to walk away.

"He is an evil snake and he deserves to be punished for what he did!" one of them yelled.

Neville didn't particularly care who said it, but all he saw was red after that. He rounded on the younger students.

"Do any of you know what started that stupid war in the first place?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, Death Eaters like him!"

"No! Hatred! Hatred and prejudice! Draco was put to trial, Harry Potter testified publically _for _Draco. Does that not tell you anything? Draco may be marked, but he is not nor was he ever a Death Eater. Now leave before I show you some of the curses I learned during our year with the Carrow's!"

Immediately the group scattered. They all remembered how Neville had fought against the Carrow's rules and punishments. No, they knew better than to mess with an angry Neville Longbottom.

Neville turned back to face Draco who was looking at him in shock; "What?" Neville asked with a sheepish grin.

"I—do you really believe those things? You believe that I never wanted to be marked," Draco asked.

"Draco, I don't believe it, I know it. I know what your nightmares are about. I know you were forced to act the way you did in school, and so do Harry and Ron. Blaise spilled the beans last night."

"I—thank you for standing up for me," Draco said quietly. "You really have no idea what that means to me."

"No need to thank me. Just do me a favor and come to me or one of the guys if someone bothers you. Deal?" Neville asked as they reached the green house.

"Deal," Draco said with a small smile.

Neville and Draco entered the seventh greenhouse to find that the class was rather large, and they were the last to arrive. Professor Sprout smiled at them as they entered.

"Hello boys, if you would please stand behind the unoccupied Fanged Geranium, You will be partners for the remainder of the year," Professor Sprout smiled.

Draco and Neville both had wide grins on their faces as they stood side by side.

"I suppose I got lucky," Draco said.

"Why do you say that?" Neville asked.

"You are the best Herbology student here," Draco said with a grin.

Neville could feel the blush forming on his cheeks. Draco gave a small laugh at Neville's obvious embarrassment at the complement. Neville had always excelled in Herbology, but he never thought anyone noticed except Professor Sprout and his close friends.

"Thanks, but I'm sure that isn't true," Neville said

"On the contrary, Mr. Longbottom. You have been top of your class in this subject since your fourth year. You even surpass Ms. Ganger by a fair amount," said Professor Sprout in passing.

"Really?" Neville asked dumb struck; reaching up to scratch his head in confusion, Neville didn't realize his elbow was too close to the fanged geranium. The plant lurched forward to take a bite of Neville's arm, but Draco quickly jerked Neville out of the way.

"Blimey, that thing nearly took a chunk out of you," a seventh year commented from across the table.

"I—I wasn't even thinking," Neville breathed. "Thank you, Draco."

"I owed you one," Draco said with a shrug.

"Ten points to Slytherin for Mr. Malfoy's quick reflexes," said Professor Sprout. Draco and Neville grinned at each other and Professor Sprout started her lesson.

Neville and Draco worked side by side in the greenhouse. Neville noticed that Draco was quite good with the more dangerous plants, and that they balance each other out quite well.

They laughed and joked occasionally while thoroughly enjoying each other's company. Neville realized that Blaise hadn't been lying when he said Draco was normally quite happy. The Slytherin had a smile on his face for nearly the entire lesson. Neville also noticed that he quite liked seeing the Slytherin smile; especially when it was at him.

When the class came to an end, and Draco was headed to advanced Arithmancy, Neville couldn't help but wish they had more classes together. Yes, Neville missed Draco Malfoy, and he had no idea why.

Later that day, trying to ignore the fact that he was looking forward to seeing the blond Slytherin at dinner, Neville sat down in his last class for the day; Ancient Runes.

"Hello, Neville," Hermione greeted as she sat down next to him.

"Hello, Hermione. How has your day been?" Neville asked.

"Positively fascinating! I absolutely love my advanced Arithmancy class! What about you?"

"Morning was rather dodgy, but it got better pretty quick," Neville said as he remembered his and Draco's first class together.

"Yes, I had heard about that. You did the right thing. There is no excuse for violence. I must say though, Malfoy seemed very happy during class," Hermione said.

"Really?" Neville asked with a smile.

"I believe he really values the newfound friendship between you two."

"I'm glad. He really is quite a nice bloke now that his father is gone."

"I'm just happy he isn't a git anymore. You know he apologized to Ron and I before class. He said he was sorry for all the things he had said about the Weasley family, and that he was truly sorry for calling me a mudblood."

"I told you he is a nice bloke."

"So you have," Hermione smiled.

Before Neville could question the reason behind her smile Professor Babbling began class and he was forced into silence; unknown to the Professor Neville's thoughts were not on Ancient Runes at all.

Come dinner time Neville sat between Luna and Ginny facing the Slytherin table; Blaise was seated in his normal place while Draco was absent.

'_Must have gotten here first,' _Neville thought.

"Hey Neville," Luna greeted. "You were very noble for taking up for Draco today."

"Thanks, Luna," Neville smiled as he glanced at the entrance of the Great Hall hoping to see Draco walk in.

"So, other than scaring off ignorant fifth years how was your day?" Ron asked.

"Pretty good, Professor Sprout told me I was her best Herbology student," Neville shrugged.

"We already knew that, Neville," Ginny giggled.

"You're taking Advanced Potions right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but I have it tomorrow. Why?"

"Well, it is required for Ron and I, and Hermione isn't taking it. You think you can help us this year? We are going to be rubbish, and the new professor is worse than Snape when it comes to explaining things," Harry said.

"Harry, you know I have always been rubbish at Potions," Neville said, stabbing a piece of steak.

"No, you were rubbish at being bullied by Snape. Besides, you're good in Herbology, which means you are familiar with a lot of the ingredients."

"Ingredients are only part of it; you need to pay close attention to the process. I am probably going to need just as much help as you two. Why not ask Draco? He has always been brilliant at potions. Plus Snape was his godfather," Neville said.

"So you think he would help us?" Ron asked.

"Yes, if you ask nicely. You may also have to throw in a compliment or two," Neville said with a smile.

"Ok, I suppose that might work," Harry said. "Never thought I would be asking him for help though."

Neville smiled and glanced back at the entrance again.

"Why do you keep staring at the doors, Neville?" Seamus asked from across the table.

"He is looking for Draco," Luna said simply.

"Really? He isn't here yet?" Ginny asked looking over at the Slytherin table.

"Well, we just had double potions with him and Blaise, so he must be alright if Blaise is here," Harry said.

Neville shrugged but he had a funny feeling. Not to mention he didn't like the thought of Draco skipping meals. It wasn't until dinner was nearly half over that Neville caught Blaise's eyes.

_"Where is Draco?" _Neville mouthed to Blaise.

_"Dorm," _Blaise mouthed in return.

_"Why?"_

Blaise only shrugged in response.

Neville felt a bit worried that the blond had skipped dinner. What reason would Draco have to skip dinner? He would have had to hungry by this time of day wouldn't he? With that thought in mind Neville finished off the last bit of his potatoes and bid goodbye to his friends.

"Oi, where are you headed?" Ron asked with a mouthful of food.

"Just up to the room. I'll see you later," Neville said.

"Alright, mate," Ron said.

Neville left as Hermione was chastising her boyfriend's poor table manners. Neville hurried up the moving staircase as fast it would allow. The bloody thing changed twice on him before he finally made it to the seventh floor. When he reached Dumbledore tower Snape's portrait greeted him.

"Longbottom, I was told you defended my godson today," Snape said.

"Yes, professor," Neville replied.

"You really are a bloody Gryffindor," Snape sighed.

"A 'thank you' would have sufficed professor," Neville said with a grin. "Is Draco in there?"

"Yes, and he was looking a little worse for the wear. The brat refused to tell me what was wrong," Snape said dryly.

"Someone hurt him?" Neville asked suddenly angry; "Let me in."

"Password?" Snape asked.

"Requlia," Neville said and the portrait swung open.

Neville took the stairs leading to their dorm two at a time. When he entered their room he saw that Draco was curled up silently in his bed. The only visible part of him was a few strands of his pale blond hair.

"Draco? Are you awake?" Neville asked as he sat his things by his bed before walking over to Draco's.

"If I say no will you leave me alone," Draco asked softly.

"No," Neville said as he pulled the cover back from Draco's face. "Tell me what's wrong, and don't say 'nothing' because Snape told me you looked horrible."

"Bloody tattle-tale," Draco grumbled and refused to meet Neville's eyes.

"Draco, you made me a promise this morning," Neville said.

"It was just a few stinging curses. I'm fine."

"Who did it and when?"

"Just before my last class they caught me from behind. I didn't see who it was, they weren't that strong. So please, just go back to dinner, Neville."

"I already ate, which is something you need to do more often," Neville said as he eyed Draco's protruding collarbones.

Draco tucked his cover back up around his chin.

"I haven't really had much of an appetite since I was held in Azkaban before the trials," Draco mumbled.

"Well, I suppose we will have to work on that. Now, show me where the curses hit," Neville said as he tried pulling the cover back from Draco.

"No, I will not show you, and what do you mean by _we_?" Draco asked as he held the cover tighter around him.

"Yes you will, and I mean that _we _are going to fix your appetite problem before you waste away to nothing."

Neville then succeeded at jerking the covers back from Draco, and gasped. Draco wasn't wearing a shirt and it was clear why. There were red swollen patches all over his torso, sides, and back.

"I thought you said that they caught you from behind," Neville said as he sat down on the bed next to Draco.

"_They _did. When I turned around they seemed to hit me from all sides. "

Neville lightly ran his fingers over one of the marks on Draco's side. Draco flinched and Neville quickly pulled his hand away; "Draco, without Poppy's help these will not go away soon. Get up and I'll walk with you," Neville stood and held out his hand.

"Neville, I don't—," Draco started to protest, but was interrupted.

"Most everyone is still in the Great Hall for supper. If we hurry we can make it to the infirmary before the majority of them start to leave. I refuse to take no for an answer so come on."

Draco sighed before he pushed the cover back, took Neville's hand and pulled himself upright.

"You really are insufferable at times," Draco commented as he stood.

"I know," Neville said with a smile. "I suggest just wearing just your robe and pants."

Draco nodded before grabbing his robe and following Neville down the stairs and out of the common room. Neville smiled when he saw Harry, Ron, and Dean headed their way. Draco however looked a bit uncomfortable, and Neville noticed how he pulled his robe tighter around himself and looked down at the stone floor.

"Hey, mate," Ron said. "Where are you headed?"

Neville quickly looked over at Draco and then looked to his friends.

"Just thought I would show Draco the way to the kitchen since he is intent on skipping as many meals as possible," Neville said with a chuckle.

Neville smiled wider when he noticed the confused look Draco was giving him.

"You really shouldn't be skipping meals, Draco," Harry said with a devilish grin. "Beating me in top shape will be quite a chore for you if not impossible. You will need all the strength you can manage."

"Yeah, you're looking a bit scrawny there, Draco," Ron teased.

"Oh, shove it," Draco grumbled with a slight grin. "I will fly circles around you both come the first match.

"Providing you lot get a team together," Dean said.

"Don't you worry about that. If we Slytherins are anything it is resourceful," Draco replied.

"Whatever you say, Draco," Harry said.

Neville and Draco were about to walk away when Harry caught their attention.

"Draco," Harry said. "When you get back Ron and I have a favor to ask of you."

Draco nodded before leading Neville toward the staircase.

"Do you know what they want?" Draco asked Neville.

"I suppose they are going to ask you to tutor them in Potions. They asked me today and I sent them your way," Neville replied.

"Why did they ask you? You are rubbish at potions," Draco said with a small laugh.

"That is what I said. I imagine I won't be too horrible now that I don't have Snape breathing down my neck, but I have heard that the new Professor is rubbish at explaining things."

"Sev did have fun torturing you during lessons. I think he may even enjoyed it more than hassling Harry. Oh, and the new professor is complete rubbish. I would be in the same boat as everyone else if Sev hadn't taught me on his own during summers and such. I think I know nearly every potion he did."

"So, will you help us poor struggling Gryffindors then?" Neville asked.

"Maybe, depending on how much fun I get from watching Harry and Ron beg," Draco answered with a smile.

"I'll make sure to be there to see that."

Silence enveloped the two as they made their way down the rest of the stairs.

"Neville?" Draco asked.

"Yeah?" Replied Neville.

"Thanks for lying about we we're going," Draco said quietly.

"I didn't lie. We are going to the kitchens just after we make a stop," Neville said smiling.

"I think you may have a bit of Slytherin in you, Neville."

"Nope, we Gryffindors are just smart like that."

Draco rolled his eyes are they reached the infirmary doors. Neville opened the doors and led Draco into the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey, hearing the doors open, came walking out of her office; "Ah, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you boys this evening?"

Neville, noticing Draco's silence, spoke up; "Draco was hit with several stinging curses earlier today. They seem to be pretty severe. I demanded he come see you," Neville said.

"Alright, follow me," Madam Pomfrey began walking toward a bed; "Sit down and remove your robe while I go and retrieve a few things."

Draco removed his robe and sat down on the bed. Neville gave him a small smile as he took a seat in the chair next to him.

Madam Pomfrey came back with a jar of salve and two potion vials. She uncorked a vial and handed it to Draco. Draco down the potion and grimaced at the horrible taste.

"That was a potion to numb the pain. Now, Mr. Malfoy who cast these curses on you?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I don't know, I never saw anyone," Draco said quietly as the mediwitch inspected the wounds.

"These are very powerful stinging curses. It would of have to been a fifth year or higher. Had Mr. Longbottom not have made you come see me you would have been in extreme pain for at least a week. Where were you when this happened?"

"The Potions corridor," Draco said.

"Very well, I will inform the Headmistress and she will question the portraits. One of them was bound to see something."

"I hadn't even thought about asking the portraits," Neville said.

"Neither did I," Draco said.

"Alright, I want you to take this salve with you," Madam Pomfrey instructed. "Apply it again in the morning and then once more tomorrow night. By then you should be back to normal. If the pain returns tonight take this addition pain potion.

Also remember not to mix the potion with any others. Otherwise you may have a very bad reaction to the salve."

"Thank you," Draco said as he got up to leave.

"Wait just one moment Mr. Malfoy. When I examine you I noticed that you seem malnourished. Have you been eating lately?"

"Yes, I just don't eat all that much," Draco said quietly.

"What have you eaten today?" Madam Pomfrey asked with her hands on her hips.

"I ate a piece of toast for breakfast and had a couple bits of eggs," Draco said as he looked at his feet.

"Mr. Malfoy you are a growing boy! You must eat much more than that! Why have you not been eating properly?"

"I—I just don't have an appetite. I haven't since I was taken to Azkaban after the final battle."

"Are you saying that you have been eating like that since before your trial?" Madam Pomfrey asked, outraged.

Draco only nodded, and failed to notice the concerned look on Neville's face.

"You are to report to me every evening after dinner until I see your health and weight begin to climb," Madam Pomfrey said sternly.

Draco wanted to protest, but when he took one look at the look Madam Pomfrey was giving him he changed his mind.

Madam Pomfrey rounded on Neville.

"You share a dorm do you not?" she asked.

Neville nodded.

"I want you to keep an eye on Mr. Malfoy here. No more of him skipping meals or anything of the sort. Also, I want you taking him by the kitchens on your way back. He needs to eat if he has not."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey. That was my plan anyway," Neville said.

"Alright, off with you both then," Madam Pomfrey said.

Draco got up and slung his robe around his shoulders. He walked past Neville heading for the door when he swayed.

"Draco!" Neville shouted just as the blond hit the floor.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Madam Pomfrey shouted as she ran over.

Neville knelt down beside them; "What's wrong with him? Is this because he hasn't eaten much today?" Neville asked.

"No, it shouldn't be. He still had enough nutrients in his system. I need to get him into a bed. I am afraid something else is behind his loss of appetite," Madam Pomfrey said as she levitated Draco into the nearest bed.

"Go have Headmistress McGonagall floo Ms. Black. Tell her she needs to come as soon as she can manage," Madam Pomfrey said as she worked over Draco.

Neville dashed out of the infirmary in search of the Headmistress. There was a knowing feeling in the pit of his stomach as he put distance between him and the Infirmary.

Neville wasn't exactly sure why but all he wanted to do at that moment was rush back to the infirmary and pull the blond Slytherin into his arms.

'_He has to be alright,' _Neville repeated to himself as he ran up the stairs leading to Dumbledore's old office. _'He will be okay,' _Neville thought trying to reassure himself.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was an eventful day for our boys. What do you think is up with Draco? Leave a review with your thoughts. I like reviews ;] .**


	3. Trapped

**Disclaimer: This story contains SLASH! You know the drill by this chapter. You also know that I do NOT own our yummy Draco & Neville or anything else affiliated with Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I am sorry this chapter is dreadfully late, but I moved to the sticks and internet out there is a foreign concept right now. On a lighter note, BIG hug to** _**Overworkedartist who**_** favorited the story since the last post! Also a BIG hug to those of you who reviewed and followed the story! Oh, and everyone needs to give my beta HatefulRodeo a big cookie! Without her speedy editing this chapter may not have been posted for another two weeks due to my current lack of internet. So, look her up and read her stories because she is amazing!**** I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Neville sat silently in the common room of Dumbledore tower. For four days Draco had been in the infirmary, and every time Neville had gone to see him either Madam Pomfrey or Narcissa had turned him away.

'_I'm sorry, Neville, but he just isn't up for visitors today," _Narcissa had said on his first visit.

'_Mr. Malfoy needs rest Mr. Longbottom," _Madam Pomfrey had said the next day.

'_You will just have to visit another time. Draco is still recovering," Narcissa had told him yesterday._

Even when Neville questioned Blaise he had received only vague answers about Draco's condition.

Neville stared into the fire and he sank deeper into the couch. He couldn't understand why he was so utterly distraught over Draco Malfoy. This was the same bloke who had made his first few years at Hogwarts a nearly miserable experience. He was the same bloke who had humiliated him countless times.

"_He really isn't that bloke anymore. He never really was," _Neville said to himself.

Neville sighed loudly and didn't notice Hermione coming down from the dorms as he continued to stare into the fire.

"Neville it is terribly late. What are you still doing awake?" Hermione asked as she took a seat beside him on the couch.

Neville jumped in fright when she sat.

"Merlin Hermione, you scared me. I couldn't sleep," Neville replied with a frown.

"You are worried about Draco are you not?"

"I know it's completely barmy. It's just that no one will tell me anything, and they won't let me see him. Zabini isn't talking, Draco's mother has been here since I told McGonagall to floo her, and no one will tell me a bloody thing about why he collapsed!"

Neville sighed angrily and he felt Hermione place a hand on his shoulder.

"Neville, we all know you have been worried about him. Since that first night you have been enamored with him. Did you ever stop to wonder why?" Hermione asked.

"What are you talking about Hermione?"

"You boys are so daft sometimes." Hermione gave him a small smile. "Over the years you and Draco have always been a bit enamored with each other. He always picked on you, you always done your best to stand up to him."

"You're talking in riddles, Hermione."

"Neville, did you ever notice how Draco would look at you when he would insult you in fifth year? Did you ever notice the regret in his eyes?" Hermione asked.

"No, but even if you did it was because he doesn't like to insult people."

Hermione let out a small laugh.

"Draco loves insulting people, but he hates hurting the ones he cares about. When he would insult you, you could tell he instantly regretted it."

"Hermione you hated Draco more than any of us. How did you notice this?"

"Because I hated him so much I studied his responses. I never stopped to ask myself why he hated insulting you though. I suppose I was too wrapped up in fighting a war, but in hindsight it was there plain as day, in his eyes. Ask Harry, he did his fair share of Draco watching in sixth year since he suspected Draco had taken the mark."

Neville drew his brows together; _'He regretted insulting me? Wait…'_ Neville thought.

"Are you saying that Draco cares about me?" Neville asked looking over at a grinning Hermione.

"Boys," Hermione said smiling as she rolled her eyes. "Yes, Neville, that is what I am saying. Now, go to bed before you put yourself in the infirmary by worrying about him so much."

"I just want to know if he will be okay. Is that too much to ask?"

"Unfortunately, it appears that way," Blaise said as he stepped out of the boys stairwell.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as Blaise took a seat across from them in the chair next to the couch.

"What exactly do you know?" Neville asked.

"Only that Draco has been in and out of consciousness since he collapsed," Blaise said simply.

"And?" Hermione prodded.

"You always were too smart for your own good, Granger." Blaise smiled at her.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me Zabini," Hermione replied sternly; "Talk."

Blaise rolled his eyes and continued.

"Poppy determined that Draco collapsed because someone had poisoned him." Neville shot up in anger, but Blaise threw up his hands. "It wasn't anyone at the school. Poppy said that it had to be someone working in Azkaban. The poison was the cause of his loss of appetite, and it would have eventually killed him had Poppy not caught it. She was able to flush all of the poison from Draco's body, and he was fine the next afternoon."

"What happened?" Neville asked.

"I'm getting there," Blaise said irritated. "Poppy demanded Draco sleep that afternoon so that he could regain his strength. He had a nightmare and he seems to be lost in his mind. Nothing either Poppy or Narcissa does can get him to actually wake up. I told them how you calmed him down our first night here, but they both insist that it was just a mild nightmare and that you had nothing to do with it."

"That was not a mild nightmare," Hermione said. "From what Ron told me it was worse than when Harry would have a vision of Voldemort!"

"That isn't the kicker of the situation. Every time Draco is semiconscious he asks for you, Neville; every _single_ time."

"Then why won't they let me see him?! Do you understand what this is like for me? I can't sleep, I can't eat, and it is all because I am worried about him! I don't even understand why. I—I just finally got to see a glimpse of the real him, and I'm not ready to let go of that just yet."

At this point Neville was visibly trembling, and his outburst had been rather loud, which explained a sleepy Harry's arrival only a moment later.

"What's going on down here?" Harry asked as he stumbled down the stairs. "I'm trying to sleep you know."

"Sorry, Harry, Neville is just a bit upset," Hermione replied.

"At half past three in the morning?" Harry asked. "Are you still upset about them not letting you visit Draco?"

"Can everyone tell?" Neville questioned with his head in his hands.

"It is a bit obvious, mate," Harry said. "Listen, I still have my invisibility cloak. Would you like to borrow it to visit him? Poppy is normally sleeping around this time."

"You would do that for me?" Neville asked.

"Well, yeah, since we have no curfew I don't really use it. I think it could use some airing out."

Neville looked over to Blaise.

"It may be the only way you will get to see him. He hasn't shown any signs of improvement," Blaise said with a frown. "In my personal opinion, I think that you are the only one who will be able to help him find his way out of his own mind."

"Why don't they take him to St. Mungos?" Hermione asked.

"Poppy is just as qualified, and Narcissa wants discretion. Not to mention Poppy isn't prejudiced against acquitted Death Eaters," Blaise replied.

"Alright then," said Harry slightly confused. "I'll be right back with the cloak."

Neville sighed in relief at the thought of finally getting to see Draco. He had no idea what he would do when he saw him, but he decided to cross that bridge when he got there.

"Why do you think he has been asking for me?" Neville questioned Blaise.

"Why are you the only one who can calm him down when he has nightmares? It beats the hell out of me. All I know is that your presence clams him, and for some reason Narcissa and Poppy don't see that," replied Blaise.

"Well, I suppose it is understandable that they don't see it," said Hermione. "They were only friendly with each other for a day."

"Here you go, Neville," Harry said as he came down the stairs holding his invisibility cloak. "Take good care of it."

Neville stood up and took the cloak from Harry. Smiling, he slung the sheer material over his shoulders and watched as his pajama clad body disappeared.

"You have no idea how much I appreciate this, Harry," Neville said as he spun around and all that was seen was his head.

"That was creepy," Blaise said as he got up and made his way back up the stairs to his dorm.

"Good luck," Hermione said as she also returned to her dorm.

"Just return it to my trunk when you're finished, and make sure to get Draco back on his feet. Ron and I are going to fail potions without him," Harry said as he turned to head back to his dorm. "Oh, remember the cloak only makes you invisible so, people will still be able to hear you."

Neville nodded and made his way out of the common room. Smiling Neville covered his head with the cloak and set off toward the hospital wing. As he walked he realized this was the first time he was taking advantage of the 'no curfew' rule.

He was almost surprised when he didn't see anyone wandering about, and then he realized that all the eighth years were more responsible these days. True you may find one or two of them out a bit past midnight or even at two, but it was nearly half past three now. Yes, all the eighth years were in bed as far as he knew; all except for him of course.

When Neville came to the infirmary doors he slowly pushed one open, hoping it wouldn't squeak and announce his arrival. When the door silently opened for him he let out a sigh of relief, but stopped dead in his tracks at the scene that was playing out in front of him.

Draco was flailing widely about on the furthest bed while screaming as loud as his lungs would allow. Narcissa and Poppy were trying to hold him down but they were having much success.

"Poppy, tell me you can administer a calming draught," Narcissa said as she struggled to hold her son's arms down, but failed and he struck her in the shoulder. "Damn!"

"His body is still too weak from the poison flush to allow any potions into his system or cast any spells on him. Maybe we should send for Longbottom. Anything is worth a try Narcissa," Poppy said as she tried to get a better grip on Draco's legs.

"Who will get him? We very well can't let go of him at the moment," said Narcissa as she nodded at her squirming son.

_'Now they want me to help,' _Neville thought to himself. _'I swear if they have hurt him, I will hex them both!'_

"No need," Neville said as he hurried toward them and took the cloak off as he went. "I'm right here."

"Mr. Longbottom! How did you—," Poppy began.

"The cloak belongs to Harry, and Zabini told me everything earlier. I decided if you were not going to let me see him then I was going to do it anyway. I should have come sooner," Neville said as he laid the cloak on the chair beside the bed before taking Narcissa's place of restraining Draco's arms.

"Draco," Neville said loudly. "Draco calm down. Can you hear me, Draco?" Neville asked.

Draco's violent flailing stopped and he only squirmed uncomfortably now. Poppy let go of his legs and stepped back in shock. She and Narcissa had been trying to calm the boy down for days and Neville had managed it in only a few seconds.

"Draco?" Neville asked as stroked the hair out of Draco's closed eyes. "It's me Neville. You are dreaming Draco; it is all a nightmare."

Draco let out a sob, and grabbed blindly for Neville.

"Shh, I'm here," Neville said as he quickly climbed into bed with Draco and pulled the smaller wizard into his arms. "I'm right here. You need to wake up, Draco."

Draco cried harder and through the sobs Neville was able to make out what Draco was saying.

"I'm alone. Alone and m-marked," Draco cried.

Neville pulled Draco tighter to his chest and stroked his hair.

"No, no, no, Draco. I am right here, and I promised I would never leave you. Wake up and talk to me, Draco. Come back to me."

Neville, without thinking about it kissed Draco's temple. After he had done it he realized he didn't care, and when Draco stopped sobbing he realized he was glad he had done it.

"N-neville?" Draco whispered.

"Thank Merlin," Neville sighed in relief. "Yeah Draco, it is me, it's Neville."

Draco hugged him tighter.

"H-how long have you been trying to wake me?" Draco asked with his voice hoarse from screaming.

"Only a few moments, but Madam Pomfrey and your Mother have been at it for the better part of four days. They wouldn't let me see you, so I snuck in."

"Neville, I thought it was real. He killed you right in front of me," Draco cried.

"No, Draco, it was just a dream. I am right here. I am holding you, you are safe. Voldemort is dead," Neville cooed.

"Don't leave me. Please, just stay with me," Draco said as he curled into Neville as much as he could.

"I'm not leaving you. I promise I will never leave you again." Neville looked at pointedly at Madam Pomfrey and Narcissa who were still in shock.

"What happened to me? Why am I in the infirmary?"

"We think you were poisoned in Azkaban," Narcissa said. "Poppy was able to flush it from your system, but then you had a nightmare. We kept trying to wake you, but only Neville was able to accomplish it."

"What is the last thing you remember, Draco?" Neville asked.

"I—I just remember Madam Pomfrey demanding I eat, and you agreeing with her. After that I—I think everything after that was a dream."

Neville could feel Draco begin to tremble in his arms.

"It, _was, _a dream Draco. You are awake now and I am right here. You are not alone okay?

"I think I am going a bit mental," Draco whispered.

Neville shook his head, "No, you have just been through too much."

"I am really tired," Draco whispered. "Should I be?"

"You will be extremely tired for the next few days. You can return to your classes on Monday, but don't exert yourself too much. You are to stay here until this afternoon, and then we will talk about letting you return to your dorm," said Madam Pomfrey. "Mr. Longbottom you should return to your dormitory."

"No!" Draco cried as he clung to Neville. "Please d-don't leave me again."

"Shh, I'm not leaving. I promised. Go to sleep, and I will be here when you wake up." Neville looked over to Madam Pomfrey and Narcissa. "I'm not going anywhere. If you want me gone you will have to drag me out and put me in a full body bind to keep me from coming back."

Madam Pomfrey sighed and walked away. Draco was now relaxed in Neville's hold and was sleeping peacefully. Neville smiled as he stroked Draco's hair.

"Thank you for helping my Draco, Mr. Longbottom," Narcissa said softly as she looked at her son.

"You should have sent for me when he first asked. I would have been able to calm him sooner."

"Yes, I should have listened to Blaise. For that I am sorry. When Draco awakes tell him I will visit him in his room before my departure."

Neville nodded and sunk down further in the bed. Suddenly he was glad he had kept on his pajamas. Smiling Neville quickly fell asleep with Draco snuggly wrapped in his arms.

The next afternoon…

Neville awoke to the sound of someone clearing their throat. Slowly, Neville opened his eyes to find Blaise standing beside the bed with his arms crossed.

"Good afternoon, Longbottom," Blaise said.

"What do you want Zabini?" Neville asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his free hand, seeing as his other arm was still firmly wrapped around a soundly sleeping Draco.

"Well, I came to see if Draco was doing better. Clearly, I see he is. Tell me, how long did it take for you to wake him?"

"Few minutes, he was afraid he was going mental."

Blaise shrugged and sat down in the chair next to the bed after picking up Harry's invisibility cloak.

"You can't honestly think that Draco is going mental, Zabini," Neville whispered.

"Neville you have only actually hung out with him during your Herbology class. The more time you spend with him the more you will notice little things about him. Even before Azkaban he would space out sometimes, and start talking nonsense. Then after Azkaban he started having the nightmares. Ever since he took the mark he has been slowing getting worse. Of course the poison didn't help matters at all, but that aside I still don't believe he is well."

Neville looked down at Draco who was still sleeping soundly with a small smile on his face pale face. Could Draco really be going insane? What would Neville do if he did?

"Narcissa thought if Draco returned to school he might get better. I haven't seen him space out yet, and you seem to get him through the nightmares just fine. Still though, when he isn't around you…" Blaise left the sentence hang in the air.

"Why am _I_ able to do this for him? What is so special about me?"

"I think he trusts you."

"Doesn't he trust you and Narcissa?"

Blaise shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "That is complicated."

"Then explain it to me," Neville insisted.

"Well, my parents were in Voldemort's Inner Circle. The night Draco was given the mark I could only watch. Unfortunately, things were different between us after that."

"What about Narcissa?"

"Lucius was a big fan of the Imperius curse," Blaise said sadly.

"So, why me then? Why does he trust a guy he bullied all through school?"

"Is it not obvious? You're a bloody Gryffindor; one-hundred percent noble. There is also the fact that he always seemed to hate picking on you the most." Blaise shrugged and stood. "Bottom line is that you're good for him. He is happy when he is around you so, don't screw it up. I don't fancy seeing him next to your parents in St. Mungos."

Neville had been to visit his parents several times since the end of the war. Each time he visited the best response he had ever received from them was few blinks in his direction. Neville thought he might have gotten a slight response from one of them when he announced that Voldemort was dead and the war was over, but he got nothing more than a couple blinks.

Even when he told them that Bellatrix Lestrange was dead they only blinked and continued to stare out of their window. The thought of Draco staring mindlessly out a window of St. Mungos for the rest of his life severely upset Neville.

Neville looked down at the sleeping Slytherin in his arms, and then back to Blaise.

"Do you think that the mark caused him to be like this?" Neville asked.

"Draco has been through so much. Growing up with Lucius is enough to make anyone a bit mental, but I think what Draco has seen during Voldemort's stay at the Manor might have more to do with it," replied Blaise. "Not to mention that Bellatrix was living there as well."

"Does he ever talk about it? I mean about what he seen?"

"No. Never, but Narcissa told me that Lucius made him watch muggle torture sessions. I watched one once, and I'll never forget it," Blaise said as he centered his gaze on the silky material of the invisibility cloak on his lap. "My parents had captured two muggles in London; father and son. Mother made me watch as Father tortured them with the dark arts."

"By the end the boy was begging to die after his father had been completely diced up by a particularly strong cutting curse. The boy was only thirteen, Longbottom," Blaise said as he looked up at Neville. "Thirteen years old and my mother cast the killing curse on him. My parents were not half as bad a Lucius. Just imagine what Draco has witnessed."

Neville kept silent as he looked at Blaise. Before he could come up with anything to say Draco shifted in his arms, and tightened his grip around Neville.

"I guess I will leave you two be. This is a Hogsmeade weekend anyhow. Tell Draco I will see him tonight at dinner. Oh, and no matter what he says, do not let him go anywhere by himself. He likes to pretend he can take on an entire group of Ravenclaws, but he needs someone by his side."

"I'll keep an eye on him."

"I don't doubt that," Blaise said with a grin as he walked off.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Neville called after him, but Blaise just continued out the door.

"Mmmh?" Draco mumbled as he stirred in Neville's arms again; "Morning."

"Afternoon," Neville said with a grin.

Draco looked up at Neville and blushed scarlet when he realized the position they were in. Neville just rolled his eyes kept his hold on the Slytherin.

"How much do you remember?" Neville asked.

"Just bits and pieces from last night. What happened?"

"You were poisoned when you were in Azkaban. That was why you didn't have an appetite anymore. Madam Pomfrey said that if I hadn't brought you in for the stinging curses that the poison would have killed you pretty soon."

"In that case I'm glad you were being overprotective." Draco yawned as he laid his head back down on Neville's shoulder. "I had another nightmare didn't I?"

"Yeah, after Madam Pomfrey flushed the poison out of your body you went to sleep. Apparently you had a nightmare the next afternoon; she and your mother couldn't wake you. I stopped by several times over the next few days, but they wouldn't let me see you. Finally, I became beyond restless, borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak, and snuck in last night. I got you to wake up after a couple minutes."

"I remember your voice. I remember you telling me that everything was alright. Why do you make me feel so safe? I—I feel like I'm actually here when I am with you."

"What do you mean?"

"When I'm not with you I feel like I'm not really here. Like everything is a dream, and I'm just waiting for something. It's hard to explain. I just don't understand why you make me feel…real."

"How long have you been feeling like you are in a dream?" Neville asked as he stroked Draco's hair.

"I'm not sure; everything is so hard to sort out. After the Final Battle I remember them taking me to Azkaban. I think that was when everything started to get confusing. I was separated from my parents, and placed in a small cell. After awhile I lost track of how long I was there."

"When they brought me in front of the Wizengamot I had forgotten what I was on trial for; I even forgot who I was. It didn't start coming back to me until I saw Harry. Later I learned that I had been in Azkaban for almost six months. I thought it had been years."

"I can't imagine you in that place. The thought of you hurting or scared… I'm not sure what is happening between us, Draco, but I don't care. I need you to know that no matter what I'm here for you, and I'm not going anywhere."

"And if I am going mental?" Draco whispered.

"Then I will still be here with you."

"Ah, I see you have both awoken. How are you feeling this morning, Draco?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she shooed Neville out of the bed.

Neville looked apologetically at Draco and took a seat in the chair beside the bed.

"I still feel exhausted, and before you even ask; no, I am not hungry," Draco drawled.

"It is only half past one. I didn't expect your appetite to return until sometime tonight. Now, lay still while I run some diagnostic spells."

Draco lay still as Madam Pomfrey occasionally jabbed him in the ribs with her wand. Neville sat quietly with a small smile on his face as he watched Draco's amusing facial expressions.

Neville was beginning to realize that every moment he spent with Draco the more attached he was becoming, and not just mentally. Neville was beginning to feel a strong pull toward Draco physically as well.

As Neville sat in the chair he felt something tugging him back toward Draco. Not being able to resist or even understand why Neville stood and laid his hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco looked up and smiled softly at him.

"You seem to be doing fine, Mr. Malfoy. Once you are dressed you may leave, but do not exert yourself until all of your strength has returned. When you get tired I want you to rest. Your body needs time to heal from the effects of the poison."

"Does Mother have someone looking into who poisoned me?" Draco asked.

"Mrs. Black retired to the Dungeons last night after Mr. Longbottom's arrival. I believe she mentioned visiting the Auror's office sometime today."

Draco sighed as and sat up in bed.

"I need a shower," Draco said as he ran his fingers through his greasy hair. "Didn't anyone see fit to cast a cleaning charm on me?"

"No spells can be cast on you until your body recovers from the poison flush, which will take a couple more days. Stay close to Mr. Longbottom here; I am sure he will protect you."

"I will keep him safe, Madam Pomfrey," Neville said.

"I am certain you will do your best, Mr. Longbottom."

Madam Pomfrey smiled before leaving to organize her potion shelf.

"Well come on," Neville said as he grabbed the invisibility cloak from the chair and threw it around himself.

"I—can we both fit under there?" Draco asked in amazement.

"Unfortunately, you seem to be so skinny that I believe so."

A deep blush filled Draco's pale cheeks as he threw his robe over his pajamas and joined Neville under the cloak. It was a tight fit, but neither of them seemed to mind.

"You know," Neville said as he guided Draco out the doors, "For someone who hasn't showered in a week, you don't smell that bad."

If at all possible the blush on Draco's cheeks seemed to have darkened.

"Thanks…I think."

"Are you feeling alright now?" Neville asked quietly as a group of first years were passing.

"Yeah, but I have to admit I feel a bit unsteady on my feet after being in bed all week."

Neville tightened the arm that was wrapped around Draco's waist, pulling the blond wizard closer to him as they walked.

"I won't let you fall, but that wasn't exactly what I meant when I asked if you were feeling alright."

"Oh…I'm ok. The sound of your voice lets me know I'm safe, and the clarity of it tells me I am awake." Draco went silent for a moment and Neville almost thought he was done speaking; "But the feel of your touch is what makes me completely sure I'm in reality."

"Why my touch?" Neville asked not expecting a clear answer.

"Because when I am dreaming I can't feel; I only remember. When you touch me I know I am awake because I can feel the heat of your skin, the electricity; it is very calming."

Draco leaned into Neville's embrace as they neared the staircase. As they climbed the stairs Neville's grip on Draco became tighter and tighter. By the time they had reached their floor Draco was exhausted and leaning heavily on Neville.

"Just a few more feet and you can collapse on the common room couch," Neville said as they neared Snape's portrait and removed the cloak.

"I see you have retrieved my godson, Longbottom," drawled professor Snape. "If it were my guess I would say that cloak belongs to Mr. Potter?"

"You would be correct, Sir," Neville said.

"A gift from his father no doubt. It does explain so very much… Well, what is the password. Spit it out before you are responsible for the collapse of my godson."

"Mandrake screams," Neville said and the portrait swung open.

"We told you to go visit him, not kidnap him," Hermione said as she left her chair by the fire and hurried over to them.

"I didn't kidnap him, Hermione. He was released. Going up the stairs just exhausted him. What are you doing here anyway? I figured everyone had gone into Hogsmeade."

"I just returned. I came back early to do some research on something," Hermione said.

Neville raised an eyebrow at her as he lowered Draco down on the couch.

"Just what exactly are you researching?" Neville questioned her.

"Isn't it obvious, Neville?" Draco asked breathless. "She is researching us."

"Us?" Neville asked confused.

"Well, sort of. Mostly Draco though. The mystery of your condition has been bothering me since our discussion last night with Blaise."

"Has he told everyone I am mental?" Draco groaned.

"No, just Harry, Neville, and I; besides you are not mental."

"Not completely," Draco muttered under his breath.

Neville rolled his eyes.

"Do you think you might be able to figure out what is causing this?" Draco asked.

"Possibly, but I need to know your condition, why you have been in the infirmary, when it began, what your episodes are like…" Hermione said to Draco.

"So, basically everything then?" Draco drawled.

"Yes, basically," Hermione replied.

"Well, it will have to wait until after I have a shower and put on some proper clothes. After that I will tell you anything you wish to know. Neville can fill you in on the recent events since he probably knows more about them than I do."

Draco rose from his seat on the couch and slowly made his way up the stair to the boy's dormitory. Neville tried not to notice the worried feeling in his stomach as the physical distance increased between him and Draco.

"How bad is his condition?" Hermione asked.

"Much worse than I thought, but he seems absolutely normal when he is with me."

"Well, go on and tell me what you know so I can head off to the library. I suspect I will be there until supper."

Neville went on to explain the events of the previous night, and what Draco told him. Hermione sat quietly, listened, and only interrupted in outrage at the mention of Ministry officials possibly poisoning a prisoner who had not yet gone to trial. When Neville told Hermione all he knew she sat silent for a moment as she stared at the fire.

After a moment she sighed and looked back to Neville. "There are a lot of variables to work through here. His mental state could be an effect of the dark mark, what he has witnessed, his time in Azkaban, the poison, or possibly all of the above."

"There is also the possibility that it may even be the result of a curse. Draco has made many enemies over the years. The real question though is how do you fit into all of this?"

"I wish I knew, but I don't care as long as I can help him."

Hermione frowned at him; "Interesting," she said as she stood. "When Ron and the others get back tell them where I have gone?"

Neville nodded.

"I will let you know when I find something." She turned to leave and then stopped; "Oh, and you may want to go and check on him if what you told me was true about your presence and his grasp on reality."

Neville nodded and they went their separate ways. When Neville entered their room he found Draco fully dressed and sitting on his window seal. Neville was about to make a comment on Draco's wet hair when he noticed the far off look in those grey eyes.

"Draco?" Neville asked as he neared.

"It was never supposed to be like this," Draco whispered more to himself than anyone.

"What wasn't?" Neville quietly asked.

"I ruined it. I made the wrong decisions." Neville watched as Draco lifted his hand and rested long, pale fingers on the glass of the window. "Everything is so bright and beautiful out there. It isn't like that in here where everything is dark and frightening."

When Neville saw Draco turn and look at him with wide unseeing eyes he felt the blood drain from his face. This must have been what Blaise had been talking about. Neville never pictured it to be this severe. He expected to maybe hear a couple meaningless sentences at most, and possibly see fear in Draco eyes but this… It was as if Draco wasn't even there; as if he were somewhere else entirely.

"Do you think if I was allowed to leave the darkness that I would still hear the screams? Maybe that is why I'm not allowed to leave, because they would follow me," Draco said with quiet tears. "Why won't they let me go? I don't belong in here."

It was at that moment that Neville realized just how bad things were.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Horrible? Wondrous? Vomit inducing? Spell binding? Please leave me a review with you answer! I give brownies to those of you who leave reviews. :D  
**


	4. Damaged

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the awesomeness that is the Harry Potter universe. *Dramatic sigh of failure*  
**

**Jax: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you are liking the story, and 'a nice kind of sad' makes perfect sense. Hugs for your review!**

**A/N: So sorry this chapter took so long! I know I suck, but hey shit happens. BIG thanks to my beta HatefulRodeo this would be an absolute mess without her! Also a HUGE hug to_ legs11, mudder3300, ceville143, RIPFLOOR (ff will not allow me to put the periods in your name -.-) , and Slytherin Princezz1992, _for favoriting since the last chapter. You guys make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Also a big thanks to everyone following the story! Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Neville stood, still looking at Draco's empty eyes. He hadn't realized what Blaise had been talking about when he explained that Draco would sometimes space out. This was not what Neville had imagined; not at all.

"I don't belong in here," Draco whispered again in a defeated tone.

Neville took a deep breath as he stepped toward Draco.

"You're right you don't belong in there," Neville said as he placed his hands on either side of Draco's face.

Draco blinked a few times and Neville watched as he seemed to come back to himself; his grey eyes sparkling with light once again.

"What happened? Why are you holding my face?" Draco asked.

Neville flushed scarlet and dropped his hands before stepping back.

"I just came to check and see if you were okay," said Neville as he pretended to be fascinated by the cracks in the stone floor.

"I take it that I wasn't since the last thing I remember is pulling on my trousers. I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I know it freaks Blaise out when I…" Draco paused not knowing what to call it. "Anyway, I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Don't apologize. You came right back to me when I got your attention."

"Why?" Draco closed the distance between them and was gripping Neville's forearms as he looked up into his eyes. "Why can you bring me out of it quicker than anyone else? Blaise simply has to wait until I come back on my own. Mother has to leave the room because I yell at her when it happens. You…I—I feel you. I can hear your heartbeat; I can smell you when you walk into the room."

"You can?" Neville asked with wide eyes.

"When I first arrived on the train I smelled something; it was pleasantly sweet like honey combined with, mint, earth and vanilla. I wanted to follow it but Blaise and I became distracted when other students realized we were on board. Then that night when we were assigned rooms I realized the smell belonged to you. You are important to me Neville, and I don't have the faintest idea as to why."

"That makes two of us."

All of a sudden Draco smiled as he let go of Neville. "I never thought I would be looking _up _at you Neville. Did you know that when I saw you in the Great Hall the first night of term I hadn't seen you since the last battle? You still had those horrendous bucked teeth, you were limping, covered in blood and I was still taller," Draco said with a small smile.

Neville chuckled a bit.

"But," Draco said as the smile faded. "I never admired you more than I did that day. When you stood up to _him, _even after you thought Pot—Harry was dead. I wished I had possessed the courage to do something like that. I wished that I could have been standing beside_ you_ instead of behind _him_."

"You know when your Mother called you over to them—I don't know why—I wanted you to stay. When you crossed that line and _he _hugged you," Neville watched Draco wince at the memory, "That was what caused me to stand up."

"I only went because of Mother. I couldn't leave her alone with Lucius. If we survived he would have killed her."

"I thought you loved your father?"

"When I was young I was stupid and I thought that I needed to be just like him but when I got older that changed. I saw the way he treated mother; yelling at her, slapping her and calling her weak. I started trying to stand up for her; taking the beatings, and the Crucios. I Soon realized he was the weak one; too weak to do anything but follow a monster.

"Then he made me take the mark… he put me under Imperius." Draco looked away and absently rubbed his forearm as if he were remembering it. "That night I realized I was nothing more than a pawn to him. When I refused to do the tasks they gave me Lucius used the Imperius. Before I came back for sixth year he knew he would have to convince me to kill Dumbledore, and fix the vanishing cabinet. The Imperius wasn't an option once I was in Hogwarts so he tortured me and threatened my mother. By the time I came back to school I was too frightened to do anything but obey him."

"Will you tell me about it?" Neville asked quietly.

"One day," Draco smiled sadly. "I just don't want to think about it anymore right now.

Neville sensed that the current conversation was over.

"Let's go to the common room. I'll catch you up on Herbology and let you know how far Ron and Harry have gotten in Potions so when they come begging you for help you will know where to start."

Draco laughed, "Are you saying you do not need any assistance?"

"Oh, I need all the help I can get, but I didn't think I would have to beg for it," Neville smiled.

Draco smiled softly, "As amusing as that would be you're right I wouldn't make you beg; I don't think I ever could."

Draco swayed slightly on his feet and Neville quickly stepped closer to him. Draco smiled when Neville steadied him by placing his hands on Draco's shoulders, stepping closer Neville allowed one of his hands to travel up and stroke Draco's pale cheek. Draco closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"Your heart is beating really fast," Draco said with his eyes still closed as he enjoyed the warmth from Neville's touch.

"I know," whispered Neville.

Draco gave a quiet gasp when he felt Neville's warm breath on his lips when he spoke. Not a second later Neville brushed his lips over Draco's. Neville felt Draco instantly melt into his embrace as the blond kissed him back with passion.

Suddenly everything felt stronger to them. The pull to one another increased making them eliminate the tiny space that had been between their bodies. Draco's fingers tangled themselves into Neville's hair and Neville held Draco as close as he possibly could. Neville felt something constrict around his heart.

All of a sudden he wanted to cry, scream and shout in happiness all at the same time. Then to make things even stranger the worry Neville had about Draco's current mental state intensified tenfold, which is what caused Neville to pull back from the kiss and gasp for air.

"Did you feel that?" Draco asked as he slowly opened his eyes.

Neville didn't need to ask what he meant.

"Yeah, I felt it," Neville replied as he looked into Draco's grey eyes. "Something has changed."

"I—I'm sorry. I'm so sorry this is my fault," Draco pulled himself from Neville's grip. "Why could they just keep me locked away in Azkaban?" Draco swayed again and this time he fell to his knees.

Something inside Neville's chest constricted painfully at Draco's words and the sight of him on the floor; Neville was beside him in seconds.

"Never say that! None of this is your fault. Before I ever kissed you I felt this happening Draco. Something brought us together. I have no idea what that is but I don't care. I can't let anything happen to you now; we're connected somehow. Can you feel it?"

Draco stopped for a moment before looking up at Neville. Neville knew he could feel it; the invisible cord wrapped around his heart tying them together.

"Neville, what if I get worse. What if they have to put me in St. Mungo's?" Draco whispered.

Neville's worry flared again, almost painfully in his chest. He took Draco in his arms and held him close.

"That won't happen. As long as you are with me I can stop you from losing yourself. I will never let it happen."

Neville could feel Draco relax in his arms, but Neville's worry didn't cease; if anything it grew worse. The two of them sat there for a while in each other's arms—enjoying the security of the embrace. While Draco regained his strength Neville began wondering how they would get through classes.

Neville didn't fancy letting Draco be anywhere without him since he knew he was the only one that could bring him back from one of his episodes. He also realized Draco would have to let Narcissa know of the development, not to mention they needed to tell Poppy and McGonagall as well. Question was, what did they tell them?

Hopefully Hermione would find something in the library that would help them understand what was happening.

"Do you still feel like going to the common room or would you like to stay here?" Neville asked as he pushed a lock of hair behind Draco's ear.

"Let's go to the common room; I think I might feel more relaxed there. I just want to try and pretend I'm normal for a little while," Draco said and let out a little sigh.

"You know you are going to have to tell your mum. She might know what is happening. We should probably inform Madam Pomfrey and Headmistress McGonagall too."

"What if they try and separate us?" Draco asked quietly.

Neville sighed. He too had worried about that. "I don't think they will. I think they learned their lesson the last time."

"That we did," said Narcissa from the doorway. "What is it that you need to tell me Dragon?" Narcissa asked softly as she stepped inside the room.

Neville quickly helped Draco off the floor. Narcissa didn't let the fact that Neville kept his arm around her son go unnoticed.

"I think—I know Neville and I are connected somehow," Draco said.

"Connected?" Narcissa asked with a furrowed brow. "How so?"

"Physically and emotionally," Neville replied.

"You mean to say that you can actually feel this connection? You are not just guessing at it?"

"It feels like there is a cord around my heart tying me to him. I don't know how else to explain it," Neville said.

Narcissa seemed to go into shock as her eyes became wide.

"Mother? I know that look. You know what is going on don't you?"

"I—It can't be…impossible. I wouldn't think you could."

"What?!" Draco nearly yelled.

"Forgive me Dragon," Narcissa said as she regained her composure. "I do think I know what may have happened but I need to visit the library. I could be wrong. In fact I am almost positive that I am. I will be staying longer than I planned."

Narcissa turned to leave, but Neville stopped her.

"Mrs. Mal—Black," Narcissa turned and faced them once again. "Hermione is in the library as well trying to figure out what is going on. She may be a great help to you."

"If what I have heard is true than I know you speak the truth Mr. Longbottom. I shall seek her assistance."

Narcissa gave them a small smile before briskly leaving the room.

"Do you think they will figure it out?" Neville asked.

"If there is anyone in the universe who tops Hermione Granger in determination it is my mother. If I were to bet I would say we will have some sort of an answer to this by dinner or the end of the day."

"Well, I suppose we should try and relax until then. My Herbology book is already in the common room."

Neville and Draco made their way down to the common room and took a seat on the couch in front of the north fire place. Neville opened his Herbology book to where they had left off with the care of Fanged Geranium and soon Draco watched as Neville lost himself in the subject.

Draco had never seen someone so animated about a subject before and found him himself learning more than he ever had from Professor Sprout. Neville had so much enthusiasm for the subject that it rolled off him in waves and for a brief moment Draco found himself enthused to be learning about the eating cycles of an adolescent Fanged Geranium.

"Neville, what do you plan on doing after this year?" Draco asked.

"I-well I'll probably enroll in the Auror Department with Harry and Ron. They wanted us to enroll after the war, but we wanted to finish our N.E.W.T.S first. Why?"

"I think you should apply for an apprenticeship with Professor Sprout."

"I—I never thought about that. Can I even do that?" Neville asked; wonder evident in his voice.

"Neville, Professor Sprout is getting pretty old she is eventually going to retire and Hogwarts will need a new Herbology professor. I am actually surprised she hasn't asked you yet. I mean you would be perfect for the job."

"You really think so?" Neville grinned.

"Neville, you just had me excited about the eating habits of a plant that nearly bit your arm off the first time I encountered it. I think you would be more than perfect for the job."

"I'll ask Professor Sprout about it Monday after class then."

Draco smiled and they continued with their studies. It was another hour before they moved on to Potions. Draco explained what the new professor had failed to and Neville felt confident for his next class within an hour of tutoring from Draco.

Neville was about to ask about Draco's plans for the future, but when he looked over he realized that Draco had fallen asleep. The two of them had long moved into a more comfortable position on the couch. Draco, now sleeping soundly, lay beside Neville with his head on Neville's chest as Neville has his arms wrapped around him studying the potions for next week.

Half an hour later the portrait hole swung open and Harry, Ron, Dean, Luna, and Ginny came through. The lot of them stopped when they saw Neville and Draco lying on the couch. Luna and Ginny just smiled as they plopped down on one of the other couches. Harry didn't seem surprised at the position of the two wizards, but Ron and Dean seemed a bit stunned.

"I see you busted him out. How is he?" Harry asked.

"Tired, someone poisoned him during his time in Azkaban," Neville said as he sat the potions book aside.

"Poisoned? In Azkaban? But that would mean it had to have been.." Ginny trailed off.

"An Auror or Ministry Official," Harry growled.

"Narcissa is looking into it as well as other things."

Harry nodded as he took a seat in the chair next to them.

"Hermione been around?" Harry asked.

"She and Narcissa are in the library researching some things for Draco and me."

"Mrs. Black and Hermione are doing research together? Alright, what has happened since we have been gone?" Harry asked.

Draco shifted next to Neville.

"Let's keep it at a whisper, I don't want to wake him up," Neville whispered.

"Neville are you bent?" Ron asked, still standing beside Dean by the portrait hole.

Neville looked over at Ron as did everyone else.

"Not that I have a problem with that, mate. Whatever makes you happy is cool with me. I'm just curious is all," Ron back peddled.

"Draco and I seem to somehow be connected to each other. Hermione and Narcissa are in the library trying to figure out what exactly is happening," Neville explained.

"Well, that explains a few things," Harry said.

"If anyone can figure it out it is Hermione," Ron said.

"What do you mean when you say 'connected'?" Harry asked.

"Well, um I think that we have formed some type of magical bond. I'm not sure exactly. I just know that classes on Monday are definitely going to be interesting."

"Well, at least he isn't a prick, anymore," Ron said. "That would have been horrible."

"Did you put my cloak back?" Harry asked as he got up.

"In your trunk; I really appreciate you letting me borrow it."

"Not a problem. Let me know if you ever need it again."

"Well, I brought Hermione back some sugar quills. I'm going to head to the library and see if she has found anything. I'll see you guys at dinner. If I know my Mione she will put me to work as well," said Ron before leaving the room.

Dean and Luna had already gone up to the boy's dorm and Ginny was standing patiently beside Harry.

"Ginny and I are headed out to the lake if anyone needs us," Harry said.

When they left Neville and Draco were alone once again. Neville looked down at Draco's sleeping face. The Slytherin was still as pale as ever, but now there was a relaxed smile on his face that sent warm tingle through Neville's chest.

Neville thought back to the first day on the train when Harry first told them that Draco and Blaise had returned. Neville had of course been shocked and slightly confused as to why. Now he understood their reasons; Narcissa thought it may bring normalcy back to Draco's life, and Blaise had refused to let him come back alone.

Neville had to admire Blaise Zabini for that. Blaise may have never taken the Dark Mark, but his Mother and her husband—at the time—had both been convicted Death Eaters. That would of course prevent Blaise from acquiring a job after his schooling. Neville wondered silently what the Slytherin would do.

"I see you are taking good care of him," Blaise said as he sauntered through the portrait hole heading toward the dorms.

"I wouldn't go up there just yet. Luna and Dean have just gone up," Neville said.

"Well, there went my idea for a nap after dinner. I suppose I have you for conversation then?"

Neville nodded. "If you wish."

Blaise sat down in the chair Harry sat earlier.

"He looks peaceful," Blaise said as he looked at Draco. "Has he had any problems since you left the infirmary?"

"I witnessed one of his episodes when I came up to check on him after his shower; scared the bloody hell out of me."

"I told you there was something wrong with him."

Neville nodded, "I just wish I knew how to make it stop."

"Me too," Blaise said with a sigh. "You know he was the only person here I ever tolerated back during the war."

"I didn't even think you tolerated him."

Blaise shrugged, "I didn't at first. It wasn't until the end of fifth year that we began to become friends behind the scenes. We kept to our normal behavior in front of others; especially that Parkinson whore. Little tramp had the nerve to try and get into my trousers, as if I would ever disgrace myself with her."

"You are very vain, Blaise."

Blaise shrugged again, "I get it from my Mother I suppose. The vanity and arrogance came in handy though. Back during the war I always thought myself better than everyone; Slytherins, Death Eaters, blood traitors and muggle-borns alike. I even put myself above most purebloods. My distaste for Death Eaters kept me out of their ranks, which of course my mother was _not_ happy about. My father at the time tried to do to me what Lucius did to Draco, but he wasn't nearly as powerful as he liked to think."

"Your father at the time?"

"Don't play dumb, Longbottom. I know you have heard the rumors about my mother; seven times widowed by our sixth year. She didn't come by her wealth honestly. My mother is the true definition of a 'black widow'. I suppose her ability to murder without remorse is what made her such a useful Death Eater.

Her last husband there at the end was a wealthy Death Eater. Her plan were to dispatch him as well, but the Final Battle blew that all to hell. Now they are both where they belong; locked in the deepest level of Azkaban with Lucius and a couple hundred Dementors."

"Well, that certainly explains your attitude."

"I think I have a very pleasant disposition these days thank you very much. A few weeks in Azkaban are enough to make even the most vain and arrogant wizard change his ways. I'm still vain and arrogant—I am man enough to admit that—but I appreciate the company of others much more since my time in isolation with only the company of Dementors. Anyway, back to the topic at hand; have you spoken with Narcissa?"

"She is actually in the library with Hermione and Ron at the moment. It turns out that Draco and I are somehow bonded."

"I could have told you that, Longbottom."

"Well, it is stronger now, more final I think. After Draco spaced out one thing led to another and I kissed him, and we somehow became even more connected than we already were."

"Define 'more connected'," Blaise said seriously.

"The connection is almost tangible now. I think that is the right way to describe it. I feel like we are literally tied together, and everything I felt for him before has been intensified."

"Did you explain all of that to Hermione and Narcissa?"

"Well, we told Narcissa about the literally being tied together part."

"Did you tell her that it didn't happen until you kissed?"

Neville shook his head, which caused Blaise to sigh dramatically and rise from his seat.

"I'll be in the library with everyone else."

Before Neville could respond, Blaise had already made his way out the portrait hole.

Draco shifted again in Neville's arms, before moving closer and letting out a small sigh of contentment. Neville smiled as he held Draco closer.

"Mmmh, my Neville," Draco mumbled in his sleep.

Neville smiled at that. He didn't know why but Draco's words filled him with warmth. Yes, there was no doubt in Neville's mind the he was 'Draco's Neville' now, and oddly he didn't mind that little fact one bit.

Draco mumbled something else against Neville's chest. Looking down Neville smiled and found himself tracing the contours of Draco's pale features with his fingertips. Draco smiled under his touch, his eyes fluttered open. Neville dropped his hand and smiled as he looked into Draco's grey eyes.

"I—I'm sorry I fell asleep on you," Draco stuttered as he tried to get up, but Neville clutched him closer.

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad you got some rest. You slept for a couple hours."

"Really? I've haven't slept that long without a nightmare in a very long time."

"What did you dream about?" Neville asked with a smile.

Draco blushed and buried his head in Neville's shirt. Neville just laughed as he stroked long fingers through Draco's hair.

"It's okay don't be embarrassed. You talk a bit in your sleep, but I like it. 'My Neville' has a nice ring to it."

Draco groaned loudly in embarrassment. Neville laughed even louder and hugged Draco tighter.

"Honestly, Draco, don't be embarrassed. I think after today there is no denying that I am _your _Neville, but you are also _my _Draco. I like having you fall asleep next to me and say my name in your sleep. I like knowing that your safe and happy lying next to me."

"I like it too," Draco admitted, "but don't you think it's weird? I mean we used to hate each other and now…now I don't know what I would do without you."

"I know, but I'm not going anywhere. I promised you. Now I don't know about you, but I'm ready for dinner."

Draco sighed and Neville immediately looked down at him with concern.

"Do you still not have an appetite?" he asked worriedly.

"No, I'm hungry I'm just scared about sitting away from you. What if I get lost in my head again and everyone sees?"

"I can bring you back; you know that, but I planned on sitting with you anyway. I can't take the chance of someone hitting you with a spell. You know the orders that Madam Pomfrey gave us. You need to recover, and until you do I am not letting you out of my sight."

"But we have to sit with our own house. You can't sit at the Slytherin table, and I obviously won't be welcome at the Gryffindor table."

"I have a plan, don't worry. Just trust me; now let's get some food in you before Madam Pomfrey hunts me down."

"Alright, I am hungry."

"Then let's go."

Neville and Draco made their way to the Great Hall. The Hall was only partly filled, but when they entered together all eyes were on them. Neville just grinned and slung his arm over Draco's shoulders and led him to the staff table in the front of the room.

As the two neared they watched McGonagall's eyebrows rise. She was definitely surprised to see Draco and Neville on such friendly terms. Draco was smiling brightly as he leaned into the taller wizard's embrace, and she noticed Neville looked quite protective despite his casual stance.

"Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall acknowledged them. "What can I do for the two of you?"

Neville smiled at McGonagall and pulled Draco just slightly closer to his side.

"In the spirit of inter-house unity Draco and I were wondering if you would lift the house seating restriction or create a table for those of us who want to sit together."

McGonagall smiled brightly proud of their display of inter-house unity.

"I don't see any reason not to grant your request," she grinned. "Attention students!" McGonagall shouted. "In the spirit of inter-house unity, the house seating restriction has officially been removed. You may sit at whichever house table you please. No fighting will be tolerated. The first student to act out of conduct will be serving a month's detention with me. You may now return to your meal."

"Thank you, Headmistress," Neville and Draco said together.

When they turned to face the hall they watched as several students got up and went to other tables. The only house that stayed put was the Slytherin house; no one moved and no one joined them.

Neville took a deep breath and smiled at Draco before leading him to the Slytherin table. They took two seats at the end of the table beside each other. They were filling their plates when they saw Ron, Blaise, Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Dean enter the hall. Neville laughed when he saw the expression on Ron's face when he noticed where he was sitting. Draco rolled his eyes and Neville waved the group over to the table.

"What is with the new seating?" Harry asked as he took a seat in front of Neville.

"We asked McGonagall to lift the house restriction in the spirit of inter-house unity," Neville replied as he spooned some more potatoes into Draco's plate. Draco glared at him but Neville just grinned.

"I hope you realize our entire house is going into shock," Blaise said with a laugh as he sat on the other side of Draco.

The Gryffindors and Draco turned to look down the table at the other Slytherins. Yes, they did seem to be in a slight state of shock. Several of them just stared with their mouths open while others were gawking and whispering to one another.

"Have Hermione and Narcissa found anything?" Draco asked Blaise.

"When we left they both had their head in an ancient looking book from the restricted section. They said to tell you that they would be researching through dinner, but they think they found what they were looking for. You guys are supposed to wait in the common room for them after dinner."

"Hopefully, it is good news," Neville said.

"Yeah, maybe they will find a way to dissolve the bond between you two," Ron said around a mouth full of steak.

Suddenly the group was silent as they looked at Draco and Neville. Draco had dropped his fork rather loudly and was paler than they had ever seen him before as he looked at Neville. Neville simply looked furious and was staring right at Ron.

"Why would we want to dissolve the bond?" Neville asked in a dangerously low voice.

Ron swallowed loudly as he faced turned red.

"W-well, I-I-I thought-," Ron stuttered.

"Whatever this bond is it happened for a reason. Even if there is a way to dissolve it I don't want to. Unless you do," Neville said as he turned to Draco.

Draco shook his head and Neville noticed the unshed tears glistening in Draco's eyes. Neville gave him a small smile and took his hand under the table. Draco relaxed under the touch and picked his fork back up, but kept his eyes on his plate.

"So, Blaise," Harry said. "You guys have a team together yet?"

"We are holding tryouts Monday after classes," Blaise said.

"You better choose wisely. The Gryffindor team is looking to be unstoppable this year."

Blaise, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Dean immediately launched into a Quidditch discussion. Neville and Draco smiled at each other.

"How was your day, Luna?" Neville asked.

Luna was cutting up a piece of chicken with a smile on her face.

"Oh, it was wonderful. Dean and I watched a rather amusing fight between another couple at Honeydukes. Sadly the poor bloke didn't realize that his girlfriend's head was surrounded by Wrackspurts."

"Such pests those Wrackspurts."

"Yes, they cause many problems," Luna said before she began to hum to herself.

'Throughout dinner the Quidditch conversation escalated, and Draco actually ate a full meal. Neville felt a portion of his worry disappear when Draco was able to keep it down. People continued to stare at the group of Gryffindors who were being unusually friendly with the ex-Death Eaters; most of them still believed Blaise had the mark. Neville kept an eye out for anyone acting suspicious and was constantly keeping his attention on Draco in case someone decided to throw a hex his way.

"Neville, relax," Harry said. "No one will bother him when he is surrounded by us."

"I know, but I can't be too careful," Neville replied.

Draco yawned from beside Neville and looked at them sheepishly.

"Ready to head back to the common room?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, I'm about to fall asleep, and a Malfoy does not fall asleep at the table," Draco replied.

"Are you going to help us with Potions?" Ron asked from across the table.

"The great Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley need help in potions?" Draco asked in mock surprise.

"He is going to have fun with this isn't he?" Harry asked.

Neville nodded with a smile.

"Yes, will you help us?" Harry asked, a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

'Well, I was going to make you both beg," Ron snorted at that, "But for Neville I will simply request that you say please."

"Will you please share your vast knowledge of potions with us, oh great Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked with a grin.

Draco smiled and looked over at Ron who rolled his eyes dramatically, but said please as well.

"Tomorrow after lunch I will teach you everything you need to know," Draco said as he stood with Neville.

"Thanks," Harry and Ron replied simultaneously.

Draco nodded with a smile before he and Neville made their way back to the eighth year common room. Neville told Snape the password and when the two entered the warm room they found Narcissa and Hermione talking adamantly in front of the north fireplace. Their heads jerked up when they heard the two wizards enter.

Neville wrapped his arm around Draco's waist in comfort as they took a seat on the couch beside Hermione and Narcissa.

"Did you figure out what is going on?" Neville asked.

"We did," said Narcissa.

"And," Draco prodded.

"There is good news and bad news."

"Good news first," Draco said firmly.

Hermione looked over at Narcissa and Narcissa nodded.

"The good news is that we know what type of bond links you to each other and what caused it."

"The bad news?" Neville asked.

"The bad news is that the bond was formed as a last resort and might not work," said Hermione.

Neville tightened his arm around Draco.

"A last resort?"

"What the two of you have is a soul bond," said Narcissa. "I originally thought it may have been a Veela bond or some type of mating situation. That was what it sounded like, but we are pureblood so the chance of that was very remote. After checking the family records Hermione and I realized it couldn't have been that type of bond."

"Then we came across a book of rare bonds in the restricted section. That was where we discovered the soul bond," said Hermione. "A soul bond is formed in extreme situations, when a person's soul has been damaged by murder or some other dark force. The soul immediately begins searching for a mate to bond with so that it can heal itself. But here is the tricky part; this only happens when the soul was wrongly damaged."

"My soul has been damaged?" Draco asked quietly.

Hermione and Narcissa nodded.

"Unfortunately, to a great extent; like all the Death Eater souls have been," said Narcissa rubbing her forearm.

"But you haven't formed a soul bond with anyone," Draco said.

"This type of bond is rare," explained Hermione. "There have only been five documented occurrences since the time of Merlin."

"Why is it so rare?"

"Because normally when the soul is damaged it is done by choice. Only in rare occasions is the soul damaged enough without permission to have the need to form the bond. Narcissa, just like all the other Death Eaters _chose_ to take the Dark Mark, but you were forced."

"Does his mental instability have something to do with this?" Neville asked.

"Yes," said Narcissa, "in all five cases the damaged soul has shown a sign of insanity until the bond was formed and the soul was healed. I believe every time you mentally disappear while awake, Dragon, it is because Neville isn't close enough to you for his soul to fill the holes in yours. However, I think the nightmares Draco has been having stem from Draco's experiences, not the damage to his soul, but that is only my theory."

"So, the bond is only in place till Draco's soul heals?" Neville asked.

"Oh no, it is permanent," said Narcissa. "Once the souls bond there is no way to separate them unless you rip them apart, which will completely destroy them both. Needless to say it has never been done before."

"So my soul will never actually heal. Neville's soul will just make up the weak links in it when we are close enough?"

"From what the research shows it takes time for the two souls to mesh perfectly together. When they do you both should be able to be apart without Draco mentally disappearing, because your souls will have technically become one," said Hermione, proud of herself as usual.

"Alright, why Neville then? Not that I am complaining," Draco said as he looked at Neville.

"Think of it like a muggle liver transplant. The tissues have to match for the transplant to work. They have to be as close to a perfect match as possible. When your soul found Neville's it latched on and they intertwined because they were similar, which is why the bond may fail in the end. Your souls may not be enough of a match to bond fully."

"How will we know if that happens?" Neville asked as the cord around his heart tightened with worry.

"If we are right about the mental instability being connected," Narcissa said, "We believe if Draco beings to mentally disappear when in Neville's presence it will be a sign that their souls are rejecting the bond."

"Wait, our souls are already bonded. I thought you said they couldn't be separated," Neville interrupted.

Narcissa and Hermione looked at one another and then back to the couple beside them.

"If your souls do reject each other they won't be separated, but Draco will go completely insane, and the pure fact that your soul mate is insane will eventually drive you to the same fate, Neville."

"Out of the five cases how many were successful?" Draco asked.

"Three out of the five," Narcissa said.

"And what happened to the two that were unsuccessful?"

"They died of insanity."

* * *

**A/N: Ah, so I wonder what awaits Draco and Neville...Insanity? Happiness? Ultimate doom? (If you haven't already you should probably check the part of my profile entitled 'Happy Endings') R&R pretty please with sprinkles on top. =]**


	5. Shock

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains violence, and mentions of torture. You have been warned. I would also like to point out that I do not own Harry Potter or any of his yummy friends. I can only imagine the things I would do to them if I did *evil grin*. Oh, and this story contain SLASH as in Neville/Draco sexyness.  
**

**A/N: I have to say sorry for taking two weeks to update. I really don't know where the time disappeared to. Anyhow, I have to give a HUGE shout out to my beta, HatefulRodeo. Seriously, without her this would be a hot mess. I have to give her credit for the insane creepy air to a ****certain Italicized portion of this chapter :). I'm not too good at the morbid stuff so she took my two slices of bread and slapped some meat between them. Honestly, she added the all the little things that made you realize how horrible the situation was. Her awesomeness is cherished. Honestly, guys if you haven't already go look her up! She is AWESOME! **

**I want to give cookies to ArmandtheoriginalSebastian_, ScalierMidiriko, Soundfire101, and insubordinateGryffindor, who_ added the story to their favs since the last chapter. Seriously, I love you guys for doing that. I also want to thank those that reviewed and are now following the story! **

**Alex08: Happy...maybe. You will just have to wait and see. =]**

**Blossom: Thank you so much for the compliment! Sorry I was sort of late on updating. :( I hope you continue to love the story as much as I love writing it! **

**Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

Over the weekend both Neville and Draco attempted to understand more about their soul bond. Hermione continued to spend most of her time in the library along with Blaise—much to Ron's dislike—in hopes that they would discover more about the bond and the possible rejection that loomed over the new couple.

Narcissa returned to her villa in France and was currently sniffing out any possible leads on who poisoned Draco while he was in Azkaban. Headmistress McGonagall had been informed of the soul bond between two of her students and was currently in her office trying to figure out how to possibly combine their classes since separating them might be harmful to the settling bond. McGonagall was not very happy that Neville had to attend all of Draco's classes earlier that day for that very reason.

Draco's nightmares had all but stopped, and he had yet to mentally disappear while his soul bonded was around. Currently, Draco and Neville were lounging by the lake along with Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Seamus after their classes.

"Draco, I don't understand what I did wrong with this! I put the chopped horn slugs in after the flobberworm mucus just like the text says!" Ron exclaimed as he tossed his book to Draco.

Draco laughed as he caught the book. He had come to realize he rather liked Ronald Weasley. Never a dull moment around him that was for sure. Neville laughed from behind Draco. The two were currently propped up against the tree and Neville was reading over Draco's shoulder.

"You were suppose to _slice _the horn slugs not chop them, Ron," Draco said as he handed his book back to him.

"What is the difference?" asked the confused redhead.

"Chopping doesn't require the pieces to be the same size and shape. When you slice something there is usually a reason. Look at the instructions again. Do you see the asterisk by the word slicing?"

"Yeah."

"Now look at the bottom of the page. Doesn't it say that the slugs should be sliced into five centimeter pieces?"

"Blimey, why couldn't they just say that up there?"

Draco shrugged as Ron continued to study the instructions.

"If anyone would have told me last year that I would be sitting with a group of Gryffindors—having fun no less—I would have called them bloody insane," Draco said as he traced a random pattern on Neville's hand.

"You do realize we would have said the same thing if they told us we would have accepted not one but _two _snakes into our den. Two snakes we have become rather fond of if I might add," said Ginny from beside Harry.

"Dependant on, in Ron and Harry's case," interjected Seamus.

"Very funny," grumbled Ron.

"I'm sorry that I didn't take your hand that day on the train, Draco," Harry said suddenly.

Everyone just looked from Harry to Draco.

"If I would have things might have turned out differently," continued Harry.

"Don't apologize, Harry," said the blond, "I was a complete git back then. Besides if you would have taken my hand who knows what might have happened. Nothing good I imagine. Father and I often went rounds with each other because I couldn't gain your friendship, It is best that you and I were enemies."

"The only reason I didn't was because you insulted Ron and Hagrid. They were the first people that were ever nice to me."

"Like I said don't apologize," Draco said stiffly.

At that point it was clear the conversation was over. Ginny and Harry said their goodbyes before heading back to the castle, Ron and Seamus left moments later while Draco and Neville remained, sitting quietly as they stared out over the water.

"What are you not saying?" Neville asked as he tightened his arms around the quiet blond. "I can feel it you know; your unease."

Draco sighed as he laid his head back on Neville's shoulder.

"The summer before first year Father often spoke about how it would be the year that 'The Boy Who Lived' would attend Hogwarts. He told me several times that I had to gain his friendship no matter what; that it would be beneficial for our future. Back then all I wanted was for Father to be proud of me, but that was also the same time I was beginning to notice how he treated my mother.

"The night before Mother and Father had been arguing about something. Thinking back I believe Mother was trying to convince him that he should follow the light when the time came. That was the first time I have ever seen the Cruciatus Curse in action. Before we left for Diagon Alley Mother caught me by the arm and told me to make sure Harry wouldn't accept my friendship. She said that I would understand when the time came.

"I didn't want to listen to her. I wanted to make father proud, but when I thought about telling her that all I could see was her writhing on the floor under that curse. So when I saw Harry in Madam Malkin's that was the image I had in my head. Thankfully, I was really good at being a prat back then and it worked out for me. I knew Harry was with Hagrid. I had seen them earlier."

"So you insulted him," Neville said realizing what Draco was telling him.

"Yes, just like I insulted Ron on the train. I knew insulting the people Harry was with wouldn't get me into his good graces, and after seeing my mother on the ground I knew it was best if I failed Father's task of becoming friends with Harry Potter."

"So all those times when you insulted us was because you didn't want us in reach of your father?"

Draco nodded, "I was only doing what mother asked me to do. If I made you all hate me, and the Slytherin house then there would be no possible way for one of us to get any information out of you. I became a really good actor," Draco said and then laughed humorlessly. "I had to act around everyone, even my house mates. One step out of place and they would have told their parents. I was about to lose it before Blaise waltzed into my life, but don't tell him that. His ego is large enough."

"You should tell Harry about this. I think he blames himself for a lot of what happened to you."

"I'll tell him one day."

"He will believe you. You don't need to be scared that he won't."

"Does this soul bond allow you to read my mind?" Draco asked as he shifted to look at Neville.

"No," Neville said with a smile, "But I could tell you were scared about something. That was my best guess."

"I'm really glad it was you." Neville furrowed his brow. "I'm glad that it was your soul that I bonded with," Draco clarified. "Even if the bond is rejected, I'm still glad I'm getting the chance to be with you like this."

"The bond won't be rejected," Neville interjected.

"But, if it is," Draco persisted, "I just want you to know how happy I am that it is you. Even back during the war I cared about you. It was one of the reasons I picked on you so much. I couldn't be near you any other way."

"You fancied the clumsy, chubby, forgetful, Gryffindor?" Neville joked.

"No, I fancied the sweet, brave, and caring Gryffindor. Besides you are a pureblood," Draco said with a smile.

"Ah and if I had been a half-blood?"

"It wouldn't have made any difference to me," the blond replied seriously.

"I'm glad I got the chance to know the real you."

Draco grinned as he pressed his lips to Neville's. The kiss was soft and pleasant as their lips moved against each other, but before it could deepen a cool breeze whipped around them.

"We should get back inside before you catch a cold," said Neville before kissing Draco's cheek.

"I'm not made of glass."

"No, but you are recovering from a poison that really screwed with your immune system and magical levels. Not to mention dinner is going to start soon."

Draco's stomach growled as if on cue, which caused him to blush scarlet. Neville only laughed before helping Draco to his feet. The blonde's appetite had returned full force now that the potion had been flushed from his system. He was still very skinny, but it had only been a couple days. Neville figured he would be back in full health in a couple weeks.

"Do you think Hermione will actually come to dinner tonight?" Draco asked as they entered the castle.

"Until she finds whatever it is she thinks she can find Ron will be delivering her dinner and spying on her and Blaise."

"You would think he would realize that that isn't necessary. I mean this is Blaise we are talking about."

"We are also talking about one Ronald Weasley."

"Good point, but seriously, Ron doesn't need to worry about Blaise," Draco said with a grin.

"Why? Is it because Hermione is a muggle-born?" Neville asked angrily.

"No! Blaise put himself above blood purity after the war. I meant that Hermione would have more to worry about than Ron. Depending on how you look at it."

Neville stopped dead before they entered the Great Hall.

"Are you saying that Blaise is bent?" Neville asked shocked.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "He has never voiced his preference to me or anyone to my knowledge, but yes I suspect as much. I have caught him eying a few blokes in the past; one of them being very much muggle."

"No! I don't believe it! Blaise fancy a muggle?" Neville said before bursting into laughter.

"Shhh! He would slaughter me if he knew I had spoken of such things. He is a very private person."

Neville's expression turned dangerous and he took a step toward his soul bonded. Draco's eyes widened as he took in the fierceness in the taller wizard's dark blue eyes. Neville's hands found Draco's waist.

"If he ever lays a hand on you I will slaughter him. No one will ever hurt you again, Draco," Neville said in a low and protective voice.

Draco placed his hands on either side of Neville face.

"I was only joking Neville. Blaise would never hurt me, he is like my brother. Blaise is family," Draco said calmly as his heart thudded wildly in his chest.

On one hand Neville's fierce reaction was comforting; knowing that Neville would kill for him. On the other Draco was frightened at the reaction. Nearly any type of violence frightened him; even protective threats.

Thankfully at Draco's words Neville's eyes immediately softened and Neville realized he had frightened him. Quickly, he pulled Draco into a tight embrace until Draco's heartbeat returned to normal.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered against Draco's ear. "I think the bond took over at the mention of someone hurting you. I'm sorry I scared you, little bird."

"I'm alright you just took me by surprise. I didn't expect the intensity from you and your eyes were so—wait, what did you just call me?" Draco asked as he pulled back to look in Neville's eyes.

Neville turned a bit pink. "My little bird," He repeated quietly.

"Your little bird?" Draco grinned. "I like it."

Neville smiled brightly and before he could stop himself he leaned down slightly and pressed his lips firmly to the Slytherin's. Draco grinned into the kiss before pulling away and realizing where they were. The two of them looked around from where they stood just outside of the Great Hall—right before dinner.

Several students were standing stock still, with their gobs hanging open in utter shock at the couple before them. Neville hadn't stopped to consider the fact that they were in public. He had forgotten about everything once he had locked eyes with Draco, and now there was at least twenty students standing several feet from them frozen in place.

Thankfully before Neville had to say anything, Ron and Harry were at their side.

"What are you two standing outside for? Ron and I are starving. You both can make-out with each other some other time," said Harry.

"Preferably when I am not around to witness it," said Ron with a laugh as he and Harry led the couple into the Great Hall and to their now normal spot at the Slytherin table.

Neville, not seeing a point to the secrecy wrapped an arm around Draco's waist as they went, leaving no question that it wasn't just a friendly gesture. Shocked eyes of the other students watched them and Draco fidgeted under their gaze. Of course they had been very suspicious when they had seen Neville attend all of Draco's classes earlier that day.

Draco however was not taking their scrutinizing gazes very well. He continued to fidget and avoid eating. Neville realizing his little bird's discomfort leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Eventually they will stop," he whispered. "No one will say anything to us here, and no one will try and harm you with me, Harry and Ron next to you. They know they would be asking for a good hexing. Not to mention you are pretty good with a wand when given a chance to see your attackers." Neville quickly kissed the hollow spot behind Draco's ear. "Relax."

Neville began filling his plate before Draco followed his lead. Soon they struck up a Quidditch conversation and Draco forgot about the staring students surrounding him.

"Blaise tells me that you have canceled the tryouts. Could you not find enough people?" Harry asked.

Draco smiled. "We were able to put together a team without the need for tryouts. After looking over the crop we realized tryouts were unnecessary."

Ron sighed, "Great our biggest threat will be Hufflepuff."

"Hey, just because we didn't need tryouts doesn't mean we didn't find a good group of players. Blaise and I will have them whipped into shape in no time. You will have competition this year."

"Speaking of Blaise," grumbled Ron. "I need to run dinner to Hermione."

"Hey," Draco said catching Ron's attention. "I know you trust Hermione, but give Blaise some credit too. He would never betray a friend like that."

"I don't think he considers me a friend," Ron said seriously.

"He wouldn't trouble himself by speaking to you on a daily basis if he didn't. I know Blaise and he is far too arrogant to waste his time on people that he deems unworthy. Not to mention that the only reason he is in the library with her is because he wants to help her find whatever she can on mine and Neville's bond. My Mother and I are his only family now. I think he is scared of losing me and Mother."

"I—he really considers me a friend?" Ron asked, thoroughly astounded.

"You and Harry both; I even think he is even quite keen on Dean and Seamus as well," Draco said matter-of-factly.

"Wow, really?" Seamus asked as he sat down with Luna and Dean.

Draco put his head in his hands. "Ugh! You guys can't let him know that I've said anything!"

"Alright, your secret is safe with us," Seamus said.

"Yeah, all that Gryffindor loyalty and such," Dean said with a smile.

"Exactly what secrets are you keeping, Draco?" Blaise asked as he took a seat beside Dean.

"Oh, he was just telling us how much you loved lions," Harry said with a grin.

Blaise looked pointedly at the blond Slytherin across from him.

"Was he now? Well, I must admit that you all do amuse me more often than not."

"So much for Gryffindor loyalty," Draco muttered.

Harry laughed out right which had Draco and Blaise eying him suspiciously.

"Would you like to tell them or should I?" Harry asked his fellow Gryffindors.

"Harry was given a choice between Gryffindor and Slytherin during his sorting," Neville explained.

"I obviously chose the better of the two," Harry teased.

"You? In Slytherin?" Blaise erupted into a fit of laughter.

"This explains so much," Draco said as he leaned against Neville in shock.

When Blaise finally stopped laughing he looked over at Ron with a grin.

"You really should take Hermione dinner. By the time I left her stomach was growling louder than your rumored snoring."

"Merlin, I was on my way before you got here!" Ron grabbed the plate he had filled for Hermione.

"Wait," Draco said.

Draco removed his wand and placed a warming charm on the food and transfigured a lid for it.

"Thanks a heap, mate," Ron said before hurrying out of the Great Hall.

Neville wrapped an arm around the blond Slytherin before leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"That was extremely sweet of you," he whispered as everyone else continued their conversations. "If it were possible I would be purring with pride."

Draco laughed and leaned closer to his lion as dinner continued. The Slytherin didn't ever recall being as happy as was now. Neville's voice, his touch, his mere presence was like air to him. The thought of ever being separated from Neville was almost unbearable. He found the entire situation unbelievable.

Draco thought back to his time in Azkaban; one particular night or day—he didn't know which. A couple of Dementors had made a special visit to his cell—as they did with all Death Eaters—and he was in the middle of a psychotic episode when he thought of Neville. He remembered his goofy smile, and his complete lack of ability to brew potions, but mainly he remembered his bravery.

Draco remembered the determined look in his blue eyes when he stood up to the most evil wizard in history. Despite the fact that Neville knew he could be erased with two simple words he still spoke out. When Draco thought about that act he realized that if Neville Longbottom could do something so utterly brave then he would survive Azkaban—if only to tell him how much he respected him.

Upon remembering that dark time Draco froze. Neville automatically stiffened beside him and the happy conversations around them came to a screeching halt.

"Draco?" Neville asked. "Tell me you're still here with me."

Draco realized that in his shock he had scared his lion much more than he would have liked.

"Yes, I'm here I just remembered something. We need to speak with Hermione, and soon."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I—I'll explain when we get to the library," Draco said as he pulled Neville from his seat.

"I'm not missing this," said Blaise as he followed them out.

The three basically ran to the Library and through the book lined shelves to the bushy haired girl who sat with her nose in an ancient looking book while nibbling on a piece of chicken.

"Hermione," Draco said breathless.

"What's wrong?" she asked putting down her chicken.

Ron looked at the three of them with equal concern.

"I was bonded to Neville before I went to Azkaban. I think it happened the first time I saw him after getting the Mark. He was always in my thoughts. I was going to accept Dumbledore's offer in the Astronomy Tower because I might be able to help him. Even at the Manor that night when the snatchers brought you, Harry, and Ron in I was thinking of him. I knew that was Harry, but I lied because I was worried what would become of Neville if Voldemort won. I didn't realize it back then, but the memories of those thoughts just flooded back to me."

Neville, Ron, and Blaise stood in shock at the new information, and Hermione did something very unlike herself.

"Fuck!" she yelled as she slammed her book on the table. "Tell me you are just imagining all of this!"

"I clearly remember the thought of him giving me the will to survive my time in Azkaban. You don't get more real than that, Hermione."

"No! No! No! This completely cancels out all the good news I was going to give you," she said in a defeated tone as she sunk back into her chair with a sigh.

Blaise sighed heavily as well.

"She was really excited about that too," Blaise said.

"What was the good news?" Neville inquired as he stood behind Draco and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"The book that Narcissa and I found didn't have any recent updating charms on it. There were five documented cases as of 150 years ago. Since then there have been three more recorded cases."

"How many have been successful?" Draco asked.

"One out of the two."

"How is that good news?" Neville asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because the only reason the bond was rejected in two cases was due to long term separation," Blaise nearly whispered.

"This was good news until you realized that you have been bonded since sixth year! That is a very long separation for the two of you, which more than explains Draco's mental state," exclaimed the bushy haired girl.

"But, Draco has been fine since we've been together," whispered Neville as he tightened his grip on his Slytherin.

"Both cases showed a temporary improvement upon their reunion before declining rapidly."

"Define temporary," Draco demanded.

"The first case began to decline after one week. The second took a couple of months, but they had only been separated for a few weeks. The first were separated for a full six months."

"Draco and I have been separated for over two years! Does this mean we should both expect to be dead by the end of the week?!"

"Well, in the last two cases only the damaged soul felt the effects of the rejection," Hermione said.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief, "So, there is a chance Neville will be okay?"

"Not exactly," spoke Blaise, "both of them committed suicide shortly after the death of their bonded. They simply couldn't bare the emotional pain of losing their other half."

"Then there is no hope," Draco said as his eyes began to water.

"Don't say that, little bird," Neville whispered in his ear. "We have survived this long."

"He is right Draco," Hermione said. "Neither of the damaged souls held up as well as you have. They were nearly completely insane after only a few months. You made it over two years before things got serious with you."

"I don't feel so well," Draco said as he knees buckled.

Neville was extremely glad he already had the Slytherin in his arms or the blond would have no doubt bruised his bum. Quickly, Neville scooped his bonded up in his arms.

"You best get him back up to the dorms. I believe he may be in a slight state of shock," Hermione said.

"If you find anything to help ease his worry I would be grateful," Neville said quietly.

"I'll keep studying the cases. I believe the last successful bonded couple is still alive; living in Germany I believe. I think if I spoke with the Headmistress and Narcissa I may be able to speak with them personally. To find out about their bond first hand would help more than anything."

"You have no idea how much this means to me, Hermione. I don't know what any of us would do without you."

Hermione smiled before casting a feather weight charm on Draco.

"You would never graduate, end up homeless and dumb as rocks," she said with a small grin. The charm isn't full strength so it won't hurt him if he hasn't fully recovered from the poison flush."

"Thanks," replied the Gryffindor as he carried Draco from the library.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

"I hope so, but it isn't looking good. I'm going to go speak with the Headmistress about using her floo. I need to speak with Narcissa about a trip to Germany; not to mention I have exhausted all the resources on soul bonds in this library. I need to find other avenues."

"I'll come with you," Blaise said.

"Me too," replied Ron. "I can contact Dad and see what he can access in files in the Ministry."

"Good thinking, Weasely," Blaise said. "I'm sure the Ministry has records of the other bonded couples. If we find out where they were treated we may be able to access their medical records."

"Hopefully, we can bring them good news," Hermione said, but she had a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that nothing they found would be good.

Meanwhile Neville had gotten Draco undressed and tucked into bed beside him. He figured Ron and Harry wouldn't complain under the circumstances if he and Draco shared a bed. He just didn't want to leave the blond wizard for even a second.

Draco let out a quiet sob next to him and pulled himself closer.

"Shh, everything will be okay, little bird. You're mine and I won't let anything, or anyone, hurt you."

"I need you to promise me something," Draco said, his voice breaking.

"Anything."

"If I—If I go completely insane. If you lose me—," Neville cut him off.

"That won't happen."

"If it does I don't want you to die too. I want you to move on and be happy somehow."

"Draco, you don't understand. My entire life I never felt like anyone wanted me. When I was younger my relatives loved me, but I always felt like a burden. I try not to think what it would have been like if I had been a squib. After the war I would look at Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, and all the other couples, and think I would never find that. Then I found you. I found you and I have never been happier than I am now. I'll be damned if I let you end up in St. Mungo's beside my parents."

"Neville," Draco said as he looked into the Gryffindor's watery eyes, "Even if I wasn't in danger of going insane I would never leave you willingly, and I have _always _wanted you. No matter what happens to me I need you to know that. I need you to know how much I want to spend the next hundred or so years right next to you. If I'm lost I don't want you to be alone. At least get a cat or a crup.

Neville gave him a small smile before placing a kiss on his lips.

"I was hoping that I would be able to wait to tell you about that night, but I'm afraid if I don't say it now then I'll never get the chance," said the blonde.

"You will have plenty of time to do this in the future."

"Maybe," Draco said with a sad smile, "but, I need to tell you now."

Draco took a deep breath before snuggling closer to Neville.

"It was a Tuesday. Mother and I were having dinner as usual when father came in. He kissed Mother and looked at me and smiled. I hadn't seen him smile in so long…"

_ "Draco, I have the most wonderful news," said Lucius, his smile changing into an evil leer. _

_ Draco glanced at his mother who sat stiff in her chair as she stared at her husband. He noted the worried look on her pretty face. _

_ "What would that be father?" Draco asked, a feeling of cold dread bubbling up inside him._

_ "The Dark Lord has agreed to accept you into his ranks. You will be part of his Inner Circle! Imagine what we can get done when you go back to school!" _

_ "Father, I-," Draco was at a loss for words. That feeling of dread was now a heavy weight of hopelessness, dragging him down into the dark abyss._

_ "No! I will not let you do this, Lucius! Not to our son," Narcissa exclaimed as she stood from her chair._

_ "Do not go against me!" Lucius yelled as he rounded on his wife. _

_ "He is only a child! He isn't capable of such dark things!"_

_ "He will learn! This is our last chance to get in the Dark Lord's good graces. We will once again be feared!" Draco watched as his Father's grey eyes, eyes so much like his own, took on a maniacal gleam._

_ Narcissa shook her head in disgust. _

_ "I regret ever marring you! Come Draco we are leaving this place."_

_ Draco took his Mother's hand and they were nearly to the door…_

_ "Crucio!" yelled Lucius._

_ Narcissa dropped to the ground screaming in agony and Draco dropped down beside her. The feeling of hopelessness was now filling him, every piece of him felt dead and detached. He would never escape this._

_ "You will not defy me!" bellowed Lucius. "Draco is coming with me to accept this gracious offer from our Lord."_

_ "No!" yelled Draco. "I refuse to become part of his sick army!"_

_ "Do you dare to disgrace the name of the Dark Lord?"_

_ Draco backed up as Lucius walked toward him, twirling his cane in the air. Before Draco could move out of the way Lucius landed a sharp kick to his stomach. Draco immediately fell to his side while he tried to fight the urge to vomit. _

_ "Crucio!" _

_ Draco screamed in agony as he body was flooded with the most excruciating pain he ever imagined; it was as if someone was stabbing him with a thousand knives while ripping apart his nerve endings. _

_ "Do you dare to refuse me now?" Lucius sneered. Draco noticed no feeling in his Father's eyes, no sign that he was in any way repentant about cursing his son. _

_ Draco couldn't find his voice to reply; he could only gasp for air._

_ "I didn't think so. Now, we must be going. Everyone is waiting for us."_

_ Draco felt his father yank him to his feet and then he felt a tug at his navel as they portkeyed away from Malfoy Manor. Draco landed hard on his arse in the dark corridor of a dungeon. Lucius stood impatiently beside his trembling son. _

_ "Get up!" he shouted down at him, giving his son a kick in the side to express his impatience. _

_ "Please father, don't let him do this to me. Don't let him mark me! Please," Draco begged at his father's feet. _

_ "You will become a Death Eater tonight, Draco. When our Lord asks you must accept fully!" He wouldn't do this! He couldn't! No matter what he would not willingly be marked by that madman!_

_ "No! I will never do this willingly," Draco said fervently as he back away from his father; the man he used to love and want to be just like. Now all he saw was a monster, a sick man who cared more for his snake faced Lord than his son. _

_ "Fine," Lucius sighed in irritation. "Imperio!"_

_ Draco felt his breath being knocked out of him as the burst of light hit him square in the chest. He wanted to run or apparate, but he couldn't move; not without his father's command. He tried to fight it. He knew other wizards could if they were strong enough, but he wasn't and deep down he knew there was now no hope for him. The feeling of hopelessness was now all encompassing but he still had to try to get away, make his father see reason._

_ "Now, when we walk through the doors I want you to walk to our Lord and kneel at his feet with a smile on your face. When he asks you to take the Mark you accept it with pride," Lucius dictated as he led them to a set of double doors._

_ "Please, don't do this. Please don't let him do this to me," Draco begged once more as tears fell from his eyes. "I don't want to be one of you."_

_ "Enough! You will be silent."_

_ Lucius led them through the doors and Draco's eyes went wide. Everyone from the Inner Circle was there, even their children. Draco didn't want to move, but his feet were not under his control. He saw Blaise standing beside his mother and step-father looking at him with sympathy. He wanted Blaise to do something anything, but he knew it would be death for both of them if he did. _

_ Draco's feet led him to the Dark Lord and his lips contorted into and unwanted smile as his knees buckled and he was forced to kneel. In his head he was screaming at them. _

_**"I don't belong here! No! No! NO! Don't let him do this! I don't want to be one of them! Just kill me! I'll take death and be happy with it as long as I don't have to bare that mark. Please, Please…"**_

_ "Draco, my child. I am giving you the great honor and opportunity of joining my army. Will you accept the Dark Mark?"_

_ Draco would not let himself speak the word, but he wasn't strong enough to keep his head from nodding. Looking up with blurry eyes he saw Voldemort's distorted face, and his blood red eyes. There was a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as Voldemort took his arm and touched his wand to it. Draco closed his eyes and then pain seared through his body. He felt something inside his chest shatter and rip as he fell to the ground in agony. _

_ Draco couldn't stop from screaming. Between the pain in his arm and his chest he didn't know what hurt worse. He felt like his world was ending as if his very soul was being ripped apart. _

_ "I believe we will have to teach young Draco; the first rule of being a Death Eater," spoke Voldemort. "You suffer in _silence_! Lucius see your son to our holding cell. I think a week with regular visits from Nagini should suffice for his defiant behavior."_

_ "Yes, my Lord," replied Lucius as he bowed to the madman. _

_ Draco felt himself being dragged by his hair. He figured it was Lucius, but he was still in too much pain to notice. Soon he was thrown hard against a cold stone wall. Everything was dark—too dark to see his hand in front of his face—and he could hear screaming. Draco knew he was in a holding cell, but he had no idea where they had portkeyed to. How could he escape if he didn't even know where he was? _

_ "A word of advice," said Lucius from somewhere to his left. "When Nagini comes in be as still as possible."_

_ Then Draco heard the click of his father's cane and the sound of his footsteps as he was left alone. Alone and cold in the dark, thrown here by his own flesh and blood. His soul, his heart, his very being felt torn apart. He would never feel whole again, never feel true happiness again. His father, the man who sired him, had condemned his own son to a life of slavery and agony at the hands of his Lord._

Draco was crying silently against Neville's chest as the Gryffindor placed soft kisses on his head.

"That was where you must have gone when you disappeared on me the other day. You said something about how you didn't belong there—that it was cold and dark and the screams wouldn't stop," Neville whispered.

"They didn't. I was being held in the muggle torture chambers. The screams never stopped—not for a moment. It was worse when Nagini made her rounds. I think she enjoyed it more than her master. But I'll tell you about that some other time; I think you've heard enough for one night."

"I'm so glad I had the honor of chopping that demon's head off," Neville growled and he protectively pulled his little bird closer to him. "I'll never let you be hurt like that again."

"I wish we could have more time together," Draco whispered.

"We do have time Draco. You aren't going to go insane."

Neville expected to hear a negative response from the sarcastic blond, but he was only met with silence.

"Draco? Draco?!" Neville yelled as rolled the Slytherin on his back only to be met with wide unseeing eyes.

* * *

**A/N: *cough* So, um I would like to ask that you please lower your pitchforks. I mean if you slaughter me I can't finish the story now can I? Please leave your death threats in a review. =]**


	6. Twisted News

**IMPORTANT Disclaimer: This chapter contains graphic violence, ****torture, and a seriously unhappy Draco & Neville. This chapter is heavy so do not read the italicized portions (Draco's flashbacks) if you are easily frightened. This story also contains sexy slash goodness. Last but not least, I do not own Harry Potter or any of his scrumptious friends, which I am sure they are extremely happy about *evil grin*. **

**A/N: As per usual I would like to dish out major thanks to my absolutely amazing beta, HatefulRodeo. Without her help you would be reading a sloppy grammatical mess. Let's also give her credit for the paragraph beginning with '_the subsequent..' _toward the end of Draco's last flashback. *applause please***

**Now, I would also like to thank NeverAsItSeems & Directorero for adding the story to their favorites *hugs*. I also want to thank everyone who follows the story, and everyone who leaves a review. You guys are what make writing this story enjoyable & and I cherish you all for it! **

**Blossom: Your comments always make me smile =D. I hope I didn't post too late! Enjoy hun! Well...umm...try not to kill me at the end at least.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six

Neville felt tears spilling from his eyes as he looked down at his bonded. Draco was looking up at the ceiling, muttering about screams and darkness. Five minutes had gone by and Neville still couldn't bring him back to reality. The Gryffindor was growing desperate and a strong sense of despair was filling his body.

"Please come back to me, Little Bird. I can't be here without you," Neville whispered as he laid his head on Draco's chest and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm not allowed to leave. They said I have to stay," Draco said in a scared voice. "I don't want to be here," he cried. "They are so loud and they hurt my head," Draco murmured as he covered his ears.

"They can't make you stay. Come back to me, Draco. Listen to my voice. Listen to me and ignore their screaming," Neville sat up and grabbed Draco's wrist. "Come back to me!"

Draco blinked a couple times before looking at Neville's tear-stained cheeks. He gasped as Neville pulled him into a bone crushing embrace and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I thought I had lost you! I thought you would never come back to me!"

"Oh, god it is happening isn't it? The bond is being rejected. I don't want to lose you!"

"Shh, you will never lose me Draco. We are going to find a way to stop this from happening. There must be a way to fix the damage the separation caused."

Draco was trembling so hard he could have passed for a muggle with Hypothermia. Neville held him tight against him as he tried to calm his bonded, and himself, down. Neville couldn't shake the feeling of despair that was slowly consuming him though.

"We will get through this, but I need you to make me a promise," Neville said as he pulled back to look into Draco's glazed eyes. "I need you to promise to always come back to me. No matter how hard you have to fight. No matter how dark it is or how loud they scream, you listen to my voice and come back to me."

"That's what I talk about when I disappear?" The blonde asked as he seemed to be thinking about something. "What do I say exactly?"

"You keep saying they won't let you leave. You're confident that you don't belong there, but you keep saying you aren't allowed to leave. You say it over and over. You also talk about how dark and cold it is, and about how loud the screaming is."

"Is that all?"

Draco sighed heavily.

"In Azkaban you only have to worry about the Dementors and keeping a hold of your sanity."

"And people who poison you," Neville interjected.

"Yes, but when you were being punished by Voldemort… I am just surprised I don't speak of other things. My reactions seem to be too mild to be going back to my time in that dungeon."

"I don't want to push you, but maybe you should tell me exactly what happened to you during that week. If that's where your mind is going when you fade away maybe it will stop if you talk about it."

"Neville, I'm not sure you want to know."

"Draco you can talk to me about anything."

"I was hoping I would be able to save this for a couple of years down the road… It was a couple hours after Father left before Nagini made her first visit…"

_Draco sat shivering against the cold stone of the cells. The despair that had settled over him only seemed to grow heavier as the hours passed, seeping into his every crevice of his being. He wanted to sleep, to escape from reality into the world of unconsciousness, but the screams were too loud. _

_ Draco lost track of time long before he heard a new sound coming toward him; the sound of a scaled belly sliding over cold stones accompanied by a loud hiss. Draco stiffened and tried to back up against the wall as far as possible. A torch was lit on the wall outside of his cell and for the first time he was able to look around his prison. _

_ There were two skeletons in the left corner that had long ago decomposed. The walls were stained with a dark substance he could only guess to be blood, and there were claw marks all over the walls; the previous prisoners of the cell had obviously tried to claw their way out. _

_Draco jumped when someone moved out of the shadows to open his door. He wanted to run, he wished they hadn't taken his wand, he wished his father wasn't so unfeeling. More than anything he wished his Mother would come find him, but the hard truth was he was alone here with no one to care for him or help him. _

_ When Nagini slithered in through the open door Draco's heart was in his throat. The only thing that scared him worse than Nagini was Voldemort himself. He watched as she coiled up a few feet from him and hissed angrily. _

_ "No need to get testy Nagini," hissed a low voice from the shadows. "Dinner is on the way."_

_ In the distance he heard footsteps and the sound of a dragging weight. A cloaked figure appeared, pulling a body behind him; a live body who was screaming at the top of her lungs. Draco immediately covered his ears to muffle the piercing sound. The guard laughed as he tossed the screaming prisoner in the cell and slammed the door shut. _

_ Draco's heart dropped when he realized what was going on. This prisoner was Nagini's dinner and he was going to have to watch. He was struck with horror when he realized the prisoner was a small girl who didn't look over twelve. His breath hitched and he watched with wide eyes and Nagini slithered toward the girl. _

_ Draco wanted to do something, he wanted to save her, kill the snake, but there was nothing he could do. If he moved Nagini would kill him and then the girl. There was no saving her and that sickened Draco to his very core. He felt sick in his weakness, his cowardice and powerlessness to stop this horror from happening._

_ The girl stood perfectly still. She had stopped screaming, out of what Draco believed to be shock, as Nagini coiled around her prey. Draco wanted to look away, but he couldn't. Under the blood and dirt he realized that her hair was nearly as blonde as his own. Suddenly, he wished the torch hadn't been lit because the horrified look on her face would be burned into his mind for the rest of his life. This abomination would be scarred into his memory for the rest of his days. _

_ She turned her head to look at him for the first time and he noticed that her eyes were dark brown, so dark that in the dim light they were very close to black_

_ "Please help me," she cried in a whisper. _

_ Draco wanted to say something, but what do you say to a scared little girl that was about to have the life crushed out of her and devoured by an insanely large snake? He was no hero, no Gryffindor; he could not be her savior and it tore him apart that this little girl would die in such a terrible way. Why? She began to scream again as Nagini proceeded to constrict around her. Draco covered his ears and looked away once he heard the crunching of her bones. His peace was short lived when the cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows and cast an eye opening charm and binding spell on the horrified blond. _

_ Draco was forced to watch as Nagini continued to crush the muggle girl before unhinging her lower jaw and began to swallow her little body whole. Never in his life had Draco seen something so horrifying. _

_ As the week progressed Nagini continued to visit, but he never witnessed anymore of her feedings. He figured she only ate once every so often anyway. Mostly she would stare at him and strike only to frighten him. _

_ After her first three visits he realized it wasn't really her he had to worry about. The Carrows took a frightening interest in Draco's punishment. They would turn up after Nagini to have their own fun. After Nagini's first visit the torch outside his cell was never lit again, but his eyes had long adjusted to the darkness. _

_ Upon their first visit the Carrows bound Draco to the wall. He was too weak from dehydration and hunger to fight them off. They started with a simple stinging hex, but then they became more elaborate. Eventually, Draco's throat was raw and torn from screaming, when Draco stopped amusing them, they left and he crawled back up into his corner. _

_ The subsequent visits from Alecto and Amycus got progressively worse; he was still bound to the wall, sometimes facing the cold stone and sometimes facing his tormentors. They never injured him irreparably just powerful stinging and burning hexes; his father still needed his heir in one functional piece after all. It was sad that this was the only reason he still lived. If he had been anyone else's child he would have probably been raped, tortured then killed. _

_ As Draco sat and shivered in the darkness he felt empty inside, empty and alone. He felt completely hopeless. By the seventh day Draco was so traumatized by Nagini and the beatings that that he went into a near catatonic state._

_ When the door squeaked open on the seventh day Draco registered that someone was there. He hoped that whoever had come to torture him would go away when they realized he was beyond being able to amuse them with his pleas and screams for them to stop. He had curled up into a ball in the corner across from his decayed cellmates. He didn't move when he felt a hand on his shoulder. _

_ "Draco? Draco. It's me, Blaise. I've come to take you home. Can you hear me?"_

_ Draco turned his head to look at his visitor. Blaise's warm eyes held nothing but concern for his friend, and the look in his eyes let Draco know it wasn't one of the Carrow's sick, twisted tricks. Blaise checked him over for serious injuries before pulling him into a sitting position. _

_ "Can you walk?" Blaise asked._

_ Draco wanted to answer, but his throat was much too raw. He settled for shaking his head. _

_ "Ok, put your arms around my neck. Hurry, before he changes his mind about letting you go."_

_ Draco wrapped trembling arms around Blaise's neck. He lifted him up and carried him away from the cell._

_ "_Blaise took me to the Manor where Mother treated me. Turns out that Father was going to retrieve me, but Blaise talked him out of it. He convinced Lucius that he would like to do it since the two of us had never gotten along that well. Of course, Father jumped at the chance to let a school nemesis have his revenge on me. Little did he know that Blaise was the closes thing to a brother I ever had."

"I killed Amycus during the final battle. I didn't regret it either, and now I'm glad I got the chance. Just like I'm glad I killed that beast, Nagini."

Draco gave Neville a sad smile.

"Alecto had the cell next to me in Azkaban. She didn't even know her own name after a while."

"I'm sorry you had to be near her. I wish I could have helped you back then. I hate myself for not feeling our bond sooner."

"Never say that. It isn't your fault; it just happened. You are everything I wish I could have been, and everything I don't want to lose."

"You will never lose me, Little Bird. Now, about that promise?"

"I promise to always come back to you, Neville—no matter where my mind takes me."

"I love you, Draco Malfoy."

"Black, Mother changed my name as well."

Neville laughed as he stroked Draco's pale cheek.

"Very well, I love you Draco Black."

"I love you too, Neville Longbottom. I will always love you."

Neville smiled as he brought his lips to Draco's. In seconds the two of them were glued together as they let their tongues fight for dominance. Neville's hands found their way under Draco's white cashmere sweater while Draco quickly unbuttoned Neville's trousers.

"How far are you ready to take this, Little Bird?" Neville asked between kissed to Draco's neck.

"All the way."

Those three words were all the encouragement that Neville needed to spell the curtains shut and cast one very strong silencing charm. Draco smiled as he removed Neville's shirt. He ran his hands over Neville's muscled chest and stomach, which caused Neville to shiver.

Neville pulled Draco's sweater over his head and flipped him over on his back. Draco groaned in pleasure as the Gryffindor thrust against him. Soon they had shed their remaining clothes and all that could be heard between them was labored breathing and moans of pleasure.

When Ron and Harry walked into the room and noticed the closed curtains and rocking of Neville's bed Ron nearly screamed before Harry quickly cover his mouth with his hands. Harry not wanting to interrupt slowly backed Ron from the room and shut the door.

"Harry—they—our room—th—BLOODY HELL! I'm never going to get the image of that bed rocking out of my mind!"

"Calm down, Ron. You heard what Hermione told them in the library. If you found out you might lose Mione would you pass up the chance to—," Ron cut him off.

"Ok! Ok, I get it. I'm sleeping in Mione's room tonight, though."

"Yeah, I think I'll go to Ginny's. Those two need their privacy anyway."

The next morning Neville awoke with Draco's head on his chest. The blonde was softy snoring with his arms and legs wrapped around the Gryffindor. Neville smiled as he ran his fingers through Draco's soft hair. The blond squeezed Neville tighter before picking his head up to gaze at his lover.

"We should get up before we are late for class," Neville whispered.

"We should, but what if I would rather stay here with you?"

"I suppose we could always say you weren't feeling well, and that I couldn't leave you."

Draco began to place soft kisses against Neville's chest.

"But, then McGonagall would send Poppy, and we would get caught."

"That is my Slytherin; always thinking ahead."

Neville put a finger under Draco's chin and guided him up for a kiss.

"Last night was the best night of my life," Neville whispered against his lips.

"Mine too. I love you more than anything."

"I love you too. Now, we better go take a shower if we want to have time to eat breakfast."

The boys pulled on their boxers and Neville opened the curtains of their bed and expected to see Ron and Harry.

"Where are they?" Draco asked as he grabbed his shower things from his trunk.

"I guess they spent the night at Ginny's and Hermione's," Neville said with a grin.

"I thought the stairs transformed to slides. How did they get there?"

"Brooms. The girls keep one above the archway of the stairs via sticking charm."

"Smart, I need to give you Gryffindors more credit," Draco said as they headed out the door.

Neville wrapped his arms around Draco from behind and kissed his cheek. The smaller male leaned into Neville's embrace and ran his hand over Neville's biceps. The Gryffindor smiled before taking one of Draco's hands in his.

"I love your hands," Neville commented before kissing Draco's shoulder.

"Why?" the blond asked, genuinely curious.

"Because, their strong and elegant; just like you. Not to mention that you find excellent uses for the length of your fingers. "

"I could say the same for you."

Draco turned to face his lion. He let his long fingers trail up Neville's sides, then over his chest and rested on his broad shoulders. Neville grinned and pulled Draco tightly to his chest.

"When did you get so strong?"

"Back in seventh year I started working out. When Death Eaters were running the school I had to resort to physical defense most of the time. Then, of course, after the war Ron, Harry and I trained briefly with the Aurors before deciding we wanted to continue our schooling. I just never got out of the habit of working out."

"It certainly paid off."

Neville and Draco took slightly longer in the shower than they should have and were late to breakfast. When they reached the Great Hall Neville wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulders before they entered. As they walked past the tables of students Draco felt the weight of their glares on him. He felt Neville squeeze him tighter before they took their usual seat at the end of the Slytherin table with everyone else.

"You might want to take a look at this, mate," Dean remarked as he handed Neville a copy of the Daily Prophet.

_**Death Eater snags War Hero?**_

_**By: Rita Skeeter**_

_Respected war hero, Neville Longbottom, has been reported to be romantically tied to former Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. According to several sources at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the two have been nearly inseparable since the beginning of term. Mr. Longbottom even resorted to violence to defend Mr. Malfoy during an argument with younger students. This leads this reporter to believe that the young Malfoy, son of the notorious Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, may have ulterior motives. _

_Mr. Longbottom fought alongside Harry Potter in the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named. Since the war Mr. Longbottom has remained in close contact with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger, which leads this reporter to wonder by what means Mr. Malfoy has gone through to secure his place in Harry Potter's inner circle of friends. Should we be concerned for our savior and his friends? This reporter believes so. _

Neville threw the paper down in disgust.

"I can't believe that bitch still hasn't learned anything. You would think someone would have fired her for the all the rubbish she wrote in the past about Harry!" Neville exclaimed as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Calm down, Neville, I know it's upsetting, but you have to keep your head or she wins," Hermione said.

"Yeah, besides Harry is furious enough for the both of you," Ron said.

"Where is Harry?" Draco asked just noticing the missing Gryffindor.

"You will see," said Luna.

"Attention, students!" Headmistress McGonagall called. "Mr. Potter would like to say a few words in reference to the article in this morning's issue of the Daily Prophet. You will give him your undivided attention or serve a week's detention with me."

The hall grew silent as Harry stepped up beside the Headmistress with a very angry expression.

"I will only say this once, and all of you better listen. Draco Malfoy is no Death Eater. He may bare the Mark, but he did not take it willingly. If it were not for his and his mother's actions during the war none of us would be sitting here today. Draco is just as much of a hero as any of us. I would not have testified for him before the Wizengamot had he not earned it. Not to mention that everything written by Rita Skeeter has always proved to be complete rubbish!

"Also, if it isn't abundantly clear to all of you.;the war is over! Stop acting as if everyone is on opposite sides. My friends and I have sat at the end of the Slytherin table for awhile now and not one of them has tried to hex us or even so much as insulted us. So grow up and stop acting like Voldemort is going to rise from the ashes because he isn't! I made sure of that."

Harry stepped back and made his way to his sit between Ginny and Blaise.

"Well said, Mr. Potter. You may also take note that I would never let a true Death Eater back within these walls. When Ms. Black wrote asking if Blaise and Draco could return I did not hesitate to allow it. You may return to your meal."

Draco looked at Harry and smiled.

"Thank you for defending me," the blond said as he extended his hand over the table to Harry.

Harry smiled brightly and took Draco's pale hand in his.

"No problem, mate," Harry said.

Neville just grinned before kissing Draco square on the lips in front of everyone in the Great Hall. Several students whistled and smiled while others simply glared at the couple. The couple kept their attention on their friends.

"Have you had any episodes this morning, Draco?" Hermione asked from beside Ron.

"No, but according to Neville I experienced one for a prolonged period of time last night," Draco replied as he filled his plate.

"How long?" Hermione asked with nothing but seriousness.

"He was out for close to six minutes before I could bring him back," said Neville with a frown.

"Before or after you had sex?" Hermione deadpanned.

Neville choked on his pumpkin juice, Draco turned beat red while everyone else just stopped and stared at Hermione.

"Well?" Hermione questioned seriously.

"Before," Neville choked out.

"And who was the dominant partner?" she questioned.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed covering his ears. "I don't want to hear any of this!"

Draco turned redder and buried his face in Neville's neck. Harry and Ginny were giggling, Blaise was laughing so hard he was close to tears, Luna was smiling to herself as she ate, and Seamus and Dean looked a bit surprised by Hermione's bluntness.

"By dominant you mean?" Neville asked.

"You know what I mean, Neville. Who topped?"

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

"How is that important?" Draco asked—his voice muffled by Neville's neck.

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh.

"Because, I was thinking that sex might be a way to strengthen the bond. Whether Neville was dominant or submissive might play a part in that."

"It went both ways," Neville ground out as he gave Draco's shoulders a squeeze when the blond let out a groan of embarrassment.

"Ugh!" Ron yelled as he put his head in his hands. "I have mental pictures now! No! Eww! I'm going to class!" Ron exclaimed as he grabbed his books and drug Harry off with him, who drug Ginny, who drug Luna, who beckoned Dean to follow.

This left Hermione, Blaise—who was still laughing uncontrollably—, Seamus, and the embarassed couple at the end of the table.

"Well, I guess we have to call off the bet now," Seamus said with a grin.

"Yeah, we all lost," Blaise said through his laughter.

"Bet? You made a bet about our sex life?" Neville questioned Seamus and Blaise.

"Of course. We were betting on who would be the bottom!" Seamus laughed as he grabbed his things and made his way to class before Neville could tackle him.

"Honestly, Draco" Hermione started, "It is a completely normal question for scientific study of your bond. Stop being so embarrassed. Now, I'm going out on a limb since none of the books mentioned sex, but maybe since the two of you have connected in the most intimate way the bond might strengthen."

Draco looked up then with a spark of hope in his eyes. If only a little bit, some of his fear went away and he felt like he might have a chance to be happy.

"Do you really think that it might be that simple?" asked the blond.

"I believe that it is a long shot, but there is no reason not to hope. Just make sure that you two don't separate for a moment today. Now, if you will excuse me I must be getting to class. I'll see you lot in Arithmancy."

After she left Draco couldn't help, but feel hopeful again. Draco never considered that he would get to spend the rest of his life with Neville. He dreamed about it of course, but he never thought it would happen. To Draco everything was amplified when he was with Neville. His emotions went into overdrive, when Neville touched him his body tingled and something inside of him felt whole.

That was how Draco was feeling while he sat in Arithmancy with Neville. Hermione and Blaise occupied the table behind them, and the lecture was only halfway over. Neville's thumb was rubbing soft circles into Draco's palm under the table when things started to go wrong.

The first thing Draco noticed was that the lights were slowly getting dimmer. He turned to ask Neville what was going on but no one was there. Frantic, Draco looked around to notice that everyone was gone. He was sitting there in complete darkness. His heart started to pound when he heard a low hissing to his left. He tried to look past the darkness, but he couldn't.

He wanted Neville. He needed Neville, but he wasn't there he couldn't find him. He was alone. _Always alone. The hissing was getting louder and he heard a cry._

"Neville?" Draco yelled. "Neville, please help me. Please! She is here."

Draco ran but he tripped over something and fell hard to the floor. When he looked up he saw a disfigured shadow. He squinted in the darkness and when the figure came into focus a horrified scream left Draco's lips.

Not five feet from him was a little girl with dirt and blood caked in her blonde hair. Her arms were hanging limply at odd angles. Her legs bent crooked and her back was hunched. Then Draco saw her eyes. Her black eyes stared down at him—blood spilling over their rims.

"Why didn't you do something?" she rasped. "Why didn't you try and save me?"

"There was nothing I could have done," Draco cried into the darkness.

The little girl heard the hissing and scurried off into the darkness with inhuman movement—her broken limbs hindering her. Cold fear gripped Draco's heart as he watched her go. The hissing was still growing louder and Draco was shaking as he tried to crawl away.

Draco wanted Neville. Why did Neville leave him?

_No. He didn't leave me…I've left him. I promised. I have to find my way back to him. I have to find my way back. _

That's when Draco felt his arms tingling. Then over the hissing he heard a voice. It was muffled, but it was there.

"Nothing will hurt you, Little Bird. Just come back to me," Neville begged as he rocked Draco in his arms.

The professor had cleared the classroom upon Draco's outburst. McGonagall and Poppy were there and Hermione and Blaise stood helplessly a few feet away. Draco had knocked over desks, and students when he mentally disappeared, but Neville had grabbed him.

"I have sent for Narcissa," said the Headmistress. "I am afraid Draco cannot attend classes if this is going to happen."

"Listen to my voice, follow my voice, Draco. You made a promise. You promised you would always come back."

"Mr. Longbottom, I think it would be best if you took Mr. Malfoy back to your dormitories," said Madam Pomfrey sadly.

"Black. His name is Black," Neville said as he pick up his frightened mate and headed toward Gryffindor tower.

Hermione and Blaise followed close behind walking silently.

"Everything is so dark," Draco cried. Neville only held him tighter in his arms. "I promised—I have to find my way back to him."

"I'm right here, Little Bird. I have you in my arms. You will find your way back."

Neville felt the tears sliding down his cheeks, but he didn't bother to wipe them as he laid Draco down on the bed. The blond was still mumbling incoherently, but Neville just lay down beside him. He barely noticed when Hermione and Blaise came in.

"Narcissa and I are leaving for Germany as soon as she arrives," Hermione said.

"Harry and Ron have gone to the Ministry to look for records on soul bonds," said Blaise.

"It's been nearly an hour," Neville whispered. "What if he doesn't wake up this time?"

"We will find away to stop the rejection," Hermione said confidently. "You two are meant to be together that is clearly obvious."

"We can't stop this Hermione. I can't even bring him back anymore! He is right here in my arms, but he doesn't even realize it."

"STOP!" Hermione shouted. "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

Blaise and Neville looked at Hermione in shock.

"We did not survive the worst war in history for you to give up now! I will find a solution or my name is Hermione Jean Granger. Now, you have to be strong for him, Neville. He can't come back to someone who isn't trying to find him. I am going to meet Narcissa while Blaise stays here with you. Send a patronus if something dire happens."

Hermione was out the door before anyone could reply. Draco cried out for a reason unknown and Neville and Blaise had to hold him down.

Hermione walked toward the Headmistresses office quickly. She had on her traveling robes and her eyes were filled with determination. When she reached the gargoyle she smiled.

"Lion's Breath," she said quietly.

With quick steps she made her way to McGonagall's office. Narcissa had just stepped out of the floo and she smiled when she saw Hermione. The smile abruptly faded once she noticed the sadness and determination in the young witch's eyes.

"By the look on your face I take it that my son isn't in the best of sorts," Narcissa said as she looked from Hermione to McGonagall.

"You would be correct, Ms. Black. I am afraid Draco had an episode during Arithmancy. He has yet to recover even in the presence of Mr. Longbottom," said McGonagall.

"It appears that the bond is being rejected due to the long separation between the two of them."

"Long separation? You mean when Draco was in the infirmary?" Narcissa asked, fearing she may be responsible.

"No, they have been bonded since sixth year. Draco just didn't figure that out until yesterday. According to my research that is the main cause of the rejection, which is why we need to get to Germany, and quickly. Draco's mental state is quickly deteriorating. Any information I can get will help."

Narcissa nodded.

"Very well, we must be going then."

"I think we should floo to Hogsmeade and then begin apparating. It will be the quickest way to reach their residence."

"Very well, but I suggest taking turns at side long apparation. The result will be much less tiring."

Hermione nodded and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"The Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade, England!" she shouted and stepped into the green flames.

The journey wasn't as long as she expected. Narcissa could apparate longer distances and they were able to reach Hindenburg much sooner than she had expected.

"What do you think they will make of our visit?" Narcissa asked as they walked up the front steps of a small house surrounded by ivy.

"I suppose they will be surprised, and if we are lucky, helpful," Hermione replied as she knocked on the blue door.

A moment passed before Hermione and Narcissa exchanged a look and Hermione knocked again. They heard footfall inside and then the door swung open. They came face to face with a beautiful young girl no older than fifteen.

"Hello," Hermione smiled.

"Oh my," the girl gasped. "You are Hermione Granger!"

"Yes," replied Hermione, "and you are most certainly not German. Is this the residence of Mr. and Mrs. Frank?"

"Yes, I am their granddaughter, Olivia, and I am French. How may I help you?" she asked as she let them enter.

"We wish to speak to your grandparents about their soul bond. My friends and Ms. Black's son are going through a rejection. We need to know how to help them," replied Hermione as they were led to a small sitting room.

"I'll go and get them. We were having tea in the garden," she said.

"We apologize for the interruption," said Narcissa as she took a seat in one of the chairs next to Hermione.

"Do not worry. You have a good reason. I shall return shortly," replied the girl before disappearing down the hall.

Narcissa and Hermione waited patiently before a couple appeared in the entryway followed by Olivia.

"You must be Ms. Granger and Ms. Black, formerly Mrs. Malfoy, I believe. We welcome you to our home," said the grey haired woman as she took a seat on the sofa beside her husband. "It is not often that veterans of the wars show up at our door."

The couple looked to be in their late seventies, but seemed to be just as sharp as Olivia. The woman held curiosity in her hazel eyes, and the old man smiled brightly as he sat next to his wife.

"Now, Olivia tells us you wish to ask us about our soul bond?" asked Mr. Frank.

"We appreciate you welcoming us into your home, especially since you seem to know who I am."

"Mr. Potter testified for you and your son. That means he holds a great respect for your actions in the war. Who would we be to turn you out because of a name you once held, Ms. Black?"

Narcissa nodded fondly.

"I thank you for your understanding, but it is best we get down to why we are here. My son, Draco, was forced to take the Dark Mark, which lead to significant damage to his soul."

"When Draco returned to school he unknowingly bonded to another wizard, my friend Neville Longbottom," continued Hermione. "Then of course they were separated during the war and while Draco was in Azkaban. During that time Draco's mental stability declined. When they reunited his mental health improved briefly, but due to the long separation the bond is now rejecting itself. We need to know everything possible about your bond so that we can figure out some way to stop the rejection."

"You have done your research," Mr. Frank said. "But if I were to guess there wasn't much information on the mechanics of the soul bond." Hermione nodded. "The most important thing to know about the bond is that no matter how old the bond separation is not advised. That was a lesson Kate and I learned the hard way."

"I was the damaged soul," said Mrs. Frank. "When I was sixteen my Mother went insane. To make a long story short, my mother cast the Imperius Curse upon me and had me kill her victims. I was forced to kill seven wizards before my mother was finally arrested by Aurors. I was attending Beauxbatons at the time, but I met Damon when I went to live with my cousin in London. "

"You see, I am a muggle," said Mr. Frank, "and when Kate tried to go back to school the separation caused her to have hallucinations of her past. She was sent home within a week."

"My family thought that I was going to become like my mother and they were about to have me placed in St. Mungo's when Damon came by and demanded to be able to see me. Once we were together again I was fine. I had a few more episodes over the next couple of weeks and then we were absolutely fine."

"Eventually, Kate was forced to explain to me what had happened and why we felt so strongly about one another. I accepted that there was another world that I had no idea about and that her and I had developed a rare bond. Over the next few years we didn't separate for more than a few hours at a time."

"I had done my research and I knew that separation could be deadly while the bond was settling and my soul was healing. After three years we figured we would be alright. So, Damon went to seek out a house in Germany, and I stayed at home since I was pregnant. He was gone for a day when the hallucinations started again. He came right back and the hallucinations were gone after a day or so."

"We never chanced separation again after that," said Mr. Frank.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but what you are saying is that your symptoms lasted for the exact same time length that you were separated. Am I correct?" Hermione asked.

"I never thought that, but yes you are right. Two weeks the first time then a day the next," replied Mr. Frank.

"But if the symptoms only last as long as the separation then why did the other four cases result in death?" Narcissa asked confused.

"Because the symptoms grow worse with time," said Mrs. Frank. "About thirty years ago a young woman came to us asking the same questions as you. Her and her mate had been separated for a little over a year because they had not known of their bond. She met him again in St. Mungo's. She was a nurse at the time and he had been admitted in her department because he had turned catatonic. When she went to administer his daily medicine he acknowledged her and seemed to not recall anything after they had met. Sadly, he began to decline again only a week later.

"This led her to our door step in search of answers. Unfortunately, we couldn't give her any. The man had been in such a horrible state when they reunited things couldn't get much worse for him, but when she left again…well it was the wrong decision. He died shortly after she returned to him, and she in turn took her own life for leaving him."

"If we are to give you any advice it is for them to stay as close to each other as possible. Your son survived two years; that must count for something," said Mr. Frank.

"Thank you for your help," Hermione said.

"Yes, shall you ever need anything in the future you know who to contact," said Narcissa.

The Franks walked them to the door and wished them the best of luck. Narcissa and Hermione began their journey back to Hogwarts.

Four hours had passed when Blaise finally decided to retire to his own room for the night. Ron and Harry had yet to return from the Ministry of Magic, and Draco was still lost in his mind as he lay in Neville's arms.

Neville was exhausted from crying. He didn't know what to do for his Little Bird. Nothing seemed to work. Finally, he just laid his cheek on Draco's head and started to sing a lullaby his grandmother used to sing when his was just a little kid. Draco's occasional shouts stopped and now he only whimpered occasionally.

"Neville?" Draco called quietly.

Neville stopped singing and held his mate closer to him. Draco had been calling to him for hours, but he never seemed to find his way back.

"I'm right here, I'll never leave you," Neville said as a few tears escaped again. "You will find your way back. You promised."

Then Draco turned in his arms and Neville began to sob when he saw Draco's lucid expression.

"I was beginning to think you had broken your promise," Neville cried as kissed Draco's forehead.

"Neville, I—I didn't think I would ever find you again. I was lost in this maze—and that little girl from the dungeon was chasing me and Nagini she—oh Merlin why do I remember it?" Draco cried. "I've never remembered it before!"

"Shhh, it wasn't real. It was just your mind playing tricks on you. Hermione and your mother have gone to Germany to find that couple that survived. They are going to find a way to stop this. You can't give up. Do you hear me? You must always come back to me. You made a promise."

"I promise, just don't ever leave me. Please don't leave me," Draco begged.

"I'll never leave, I love you too much."

"I felt your arms around me, and I heard you singing when I was lost in that maze. When you started singing they left me alone. It just took me so long to find my way out. Everything kept going black. How long have I been lost?"

"About four hours."

Draco was silent.

"What if I don't come back next time?" Draco asked as he buried his face in Neville's chest.

"You will, Little Bird, because I'll never give up on you, and you made me a promise."

Draco nodded silently, but neither of them felt reassured. They were scared because they both knew that this might be the last time they were truly together.

"Neville?" Draco asked as he looked up.

"What, Little Bird?"

"I love you, and I want you to tell Harry why I acted they way I did that first time we met."

"You can tell him tomorrow," Neville replied with tears in his eyes.

"I—I don't think that will be possible," Draco whispered as his vision began to blur. "Don't leave me," he whispered before he fell back into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: *Backing away slowly* I promise I'm not going to kill Draco! I swear! Put down the weapons! Seriously, there is some hope for him...okay only a tiny bit, but I can't finish the story if you guys kill me! How many times do I have to tell- *running for my life* **

**Umm... leave your death threats and/or thoughts in a review please? **


	7. Tricks

**A/N: Alright, this is the 3rd time typing this A/N *damn computer*. This is the shorter version of the short version that I wrote of the original authors note. :D**

**Sorry this chapter is so late! Thank you to everyone who added Dreamless Sleep to your favorites and alert lists. Thank you to everyone who left reviews. You all are amazing and I love you! Without your support I would not have continued with this story. Big thanks to my Beta HatefulRodeo without her this would be shit.**

**There is only the epilogue left after this so I do hope you enjoy it. I have done several time lapses in this chapter so when you see something in Italics know that it is a flashback. Happy Reading!**

_**Blossom: You are amazing.**_

* * *

**Excerpts from articles in previous issues of **_**The Daily Prophet.**_

_**War Hero Disappears with Death Eaters**_

_**By: Rita Skeeter **_

_It has come to this reporter's attention that Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, Draco Black, and Narcissa Black left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry late last night. According to my source they will not be returning anytime soon. Neville Longbottom was attending his last year at Hogwarts to take his N.E.W.T.s in order to join the Auror Corps along with Harry Potter and Ronald Wesley. It has been rumored that he changed his plans to take a Herbology apprenticeship. This reporter is curious as to why a decorated war hero has given up these aspirations to leave with former Death Eaters…or did he leave willingly?_

_ Maybe the Auror Corps should be investigating the disappearance of Mr. Longbottom before his body is found. Nothing good can come of his disappearance especially when he may be used as a bargaining chip for the release of convicted Death Eater, and father of Draco Black (formerly Malfoy), Lucius Malfoy. _

_**Neville Longbottom Taken Prisoner?**_

_**By: Rita Skeeter**_

_Several weeks have gone by and Neville Longbottom has yet to be seen in public. Narcissa Black was spotted in Diagon Alley last week at Slug & Jiggers Apothecary. The contents of her bag were unknown, but this reporter has her own speculations. When questioned Ms. Black only frowned before disapparating to an unknown location. This should only make us all wonder what horrors Neville Longbottom is experiencing should he be in the captivity of former Death Eaters. _

**Eight months after leaving Hogwarts…**

Blaise sat quietly in a leather arm chair across the room reading a novel. Neville was sitting on the bed with his arms wrapped around Draco, singing the lullaby everyone had come to know by heart during their visits.

When Draco's mental health began to decline Narcissa and Neville figured it best that Draco be moved to the Villa in France. Neville, of course, left Hogwarts along with Blaise. Professor Sprout insisted Neville keep up with his studies and complete his N.E.W.T.s when he could. He agreed; even though Neville knew he may never get around to taking them unless someone made arrangements for him to take them at the Villa. He simply couldn't leave Draco; not even for the shortest amount of time.

_Neville was sitting beside Draco's bed in the infirmary as the blond slept. Neither Neville nor Blaise had been to class since Draco had 'mentally disappeared' the last time. Poppy was called later that night when Draco went into a panicked state because he believed he was surrounded by Death Eaters._

"_Mr. Longbottom, I know that you still hold on to hope for Mr. Black, but I don't see him waking anytime soon," said Poppy. _

"_Mr. Longbottom?" Narcissa asked. _

_Neville looked up at her with tired eyes. "I think you can call me Neville. I mean I am bonded to your son for the rest of our lives."_

_Narcissa smiled, sadly, "I believe, Neville, that both of you would be more comfortable at the Villa. You would, of course, have to put your schooling off for another time, but it isn't as if you can attend class with Draco in such a state anyway."_

_Neville nodded in defeat. They couldn't pretend that Draco was going to wake up and they would go back to class. That wasn't going to happen. _

_Neville stroked the side of Draco's face. _

"_Have our stuff packed and we'll go. I'll take my N.E.W.T.s when Draco recovers from this."_

_Blaise, Neville, Draco, and Narcissa left later that night after a series of short goodbyes. _

After their visit to Germany Hermione and Narcissa continued to search for answers, but they came up empty handed. All they could do was wait, and hope, that Draco's mental state would begin to improve eventually. Neville had hope, but he had his doubts as well. Draco still functioned, but he wasn't _there. _Sometimes he would take walks in the garden with Neville. However, he never noticed the flowers or the sunshine. He only muttered about how dark everything was and how he needed to find Neville. Those were the pleasant days though.

More often than not there were bad days; days in which the blond would cry and scream about a little girl who stalked him in the darkness with broken bones and bloody eyes. Then there were the days he looked at Narcissa, or Blaise, and saw other Death Eaters who were determined to torture him. He would throw things, run, scream, and cry until Neville softly sung him to sleep with the lullaby.

The last time Draco had been coherent enough to have a slight conversation was four months ago.

_Draco sat up in Neville's arms and stretched. He realized he was in his room at the Villa and Neville was dozing beside him with a Herbology book open in his lap. The house seemed quite and his bonded looked worn._

_ Dark circles surrounded Neville's eyes, and it appeared he hadn't shaved in a couple of days. Part of Draco wanted to let him sleep, but he didn't know how long he'd been incoherent or how long he could hold his grip on reality. So, without any more hesitation Draco shook Neville's shoulder._

_ Immediately Neville jolted awake, a relieved smile appearing on his haggard face. Neville pulled Draco's lips to his and kissed him as if it was the last chance he would have. _

_ "How long?" Draco asked with his forehead pressed to Neville's._

_ "A little over four months," Neville whispered. "Do you remember anything?"_

_ "I remember running from that little girl and toward your voice. I remember you singing to me. I hear it sometimes."_

_ Neville smiled as he looked into Draco's gray eyes. He couldn't convey in words how wonderful it was to look into those eyes and know his bonded was actually looking back._

_ "You told me that once, and that's why I keep singing it."_

_ "You have a horrible singing voice by the way, but I love it. I love __**you," **__Draco said smiling__**. **__"Did Mother and Hermione find any answers?"_

"_The answer is to __**never**__ stop fighting_," Neville said as he cupped Draco's face in his hands. "Never."

_"Anything else?"_

_ "Only that it would get worse as the time we were separated passes. When we are separated the bond is damaged. When we reunite it heals itself, but the healing process can be deadly because it amplifies the hurt to make the bond stronger in the end."_

_ "Like having to work twice as hard to regain trust that has been lost…" Draco had mused as he understood. _

_ "That's my Slytherin."_

_ "I feel fine right now though. What am I like when I'm…not here?" _

_ Neville sighed and kissed Draco's nose before looking at him with sad eyes. _

_ "Sometimes we have to sedate you and you sit absolutely still, like my parents." Draco squeezed Neville's hand. "Other times you mumble about darkness and mazes. You talk about that little girl a lot; well normally you cry about her. You eat when I do, shower when I do, and use the loo when you choose. Sometimes, I think your body is on autopilot. We go for walks in the garden and around the lake. We're like magnets. Even though you're not actually with me it is like your body knows we are bound to each other. What is it like for you?"_

_ "I feel like I'm in a never ending dream; only I forget that everything is in my head. Some of it is just a blur, but I… sometimes I lose myself. I forget everything; that I'm searching for a way out, that I need to find you, who I am, that I'm not dealing with reality. Sometimes I think that the running is real, that the creatures that stalk me in the darkness of my mind are real. Normally, when things get like that I eventually hear someone singing in the distance and I remember who I'm looking for and why I have to fight."_

_ Neville kissed Draco soundly on the lips before pulling away to look into his eyes. _

_ "No matter where you are up here," Neville said point to Draco's temple, "I will always be next to you here," he finished as he placed his hand over Draco's heart._

_ "I'm not sure how much longer I can hold on to reality," Draco confessed with watery eyes. _

_ "Hang on a little while longer. I've missed you so much," Neville said as tears fell from his eyes._

_ "Make love to me? I can't slip away when we are that connected. Make love to me, Neville," Draco demanded as he pulled Neville on top of him._

_ Immediately Neville began to kiss and caress Draco in ways he hadn't done in four months. Draco's breath was labored, but his mind was focused on Neville; focused like it hadn't been in so long. He felt Neville's hands reaching under his shirt and his fingers as the brushed the skin of his sides. _

_ "I've missed you so much," Neville whispered against Draco's neck. _

_ Draco let out a low moan when Neville rolled his hips, creating a delicious friction below their waists. Clothes were vanished, locking charms were cast, and the room will filled with moans of ecstasy._

_ When Neville finally collapsed next to his blond lover both were cover in sweat and breathing heavily. _

_ "Neville, if this is going to get worse for me I need you to make me a promise."_

_ "Anything, Little Bird." Neville said as he wrapped his arms around him._

_ "Get a cat. You will need someone to keep you company besides Mother and Blaise."_

_ "What should I name it?" Neville asked when Draco rested his head on his chest._

_ There was no answer. _

Blaise rose from his seat and placed his book on the table. Neville looked up as Blaise stretched and yawned.

"Where are you headed?" Neville asked.

"Well, Ron and Hermione are due to visit in a little while and I think it is time I take a break from your horrible singing," Blaise said before flashing his friend a grin.

"Will you feed Damian?" Neville asked as he looked at the white Persian cat who had been sleeping at the foot of his bed until the mention of his name.

"That cat is honestly the feline version of Draco; lazy and arrogant," Blaise laughed as he picked up the cat who began to purr loudly when Blaise scratched his ears.

"That is why Hermione picked him," replied Neville as Blaise left the room.

Half an hour later Ron, Hermione, Blaise, and Damian returned. The cat resumed its usual place at the foot of the bed while Hermione and Ron gave Neville encouraging smiles.

"You guys look good," Neville said as he wrapped his arms tighter around Draco when he shivered a little bit in his sleep.

"Wish we could say the same for you, mate," Ron said taking in the dark circles under his friend's eyes. "I take it his fits are getting worse?" Ron said, nodding to Draco.

"I had to force a vial of Dreamless Sleep down his throat last night to keep him from hurting himself. He was convinced that he was in the Manor dungeons and that Blaise and Narcissa were the Carrows."

"He chucked the lamp at my head," Blaise said as he rubbed his temple. "He always did have good aim; mental or not."

"Neville, I know you are opposed to the idea, but maybe you should hire a Healer to stay here. At least they would be able to provide professional care when things get out of your control."

Neville was silent. All healers wanted to do was sedate Draco, and Neville wouldn't allow that. When Draco was sedated it felt like he was really gone. He would lay there with his eyes open, blinking occasionally, just like Neville's parents. It hurt Neville more than anything to see his Little Bird like that.

"I'll think about it," Neville said.

"There is a really wonderful Healer that works at St. Mungo's with me. You would like him Neville. I'll leave his card with Blaise and you can think about it."

Neville nodded. "How is your training coming along?"

Hermione had decided to be a Healer since she had taken her N.E.W.T.s She had only started her training a month ago.

"Wonderful, I absolutely love it!" Hermione beamed.

"What about Auror training, Ron?" Neville questioned.

"Great, mate. Harry and I have been assigned as partners, and I brought good news."

Blaise and Draco both raised their eyebrows in question.

"Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to receive the Dementor's Kiss in two weeks time."

"Serves the Bastard right," said Blaise.

**One year after leaving Hogwarts…**

The Villa was anything but quiet this morning. Narcissa had been having tea in the garden with Draco and Neville when the blond suddenly flew into a rampage. He had been quietly sitting next to Neville at the small iron table in the garden muttering incoherently. They had thought it would be a good day—he hadn't had one in a couple weeks—but he let out an ear piercing scream before he grabbed the nearest saucer and chucked it at his mother's head.

Thankfully, Narcissa had grown into the habit of being prepared for anything. Even Neville had even taken to keeping his wand in his hand in case things got too serious. Just last week he was forced to immobilize Draco just to get his arms around the blond. Yes, Draco had gone completely insane in the past few months and Neville didn't know if he would ever come out of it, but this morning had been particularly bad.

Narcissa dodged the china and quickly threw up a shield when her son began throwing the teapot and cups. Expensive china shattered against the stones making up the pathway through the garden.

"Draco! Draco, stop!" Neville shouted as he threw his arms around his bonded. "Narcissa is your mother she isn't going to hurt you, Little Bird."

"Let me go! I won't fall for these tricks! I'll kill you! I can't take this anymore! Let me go!" Draco shouted as he knocked Neville to the ground before he grabbed his chair and threw it at the Gryffindor. Neville's wand had been knocked from his hand and he had no way of dodging the iron chair currently flying through the air.

Narcissa let her shield go and stopped the heavy chair before it could smash into Neville's head. Thankfully, Blaise and Dr. Morgan had heard the commotion. They came running out of the house to find Draco grabbing Neville's wand and aiming it at the Gryffindor.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Dr. Morgan. "Immobulus!"

Draco was disarmed and now completely motionless. Neville slowly got up from the ground with some help from Narcissa. The Gryffindor immediately wrapped his arms around his Little Bird and held him close. Nothing hurt Neville worse that knowing Draco didn't recognize him. He used to wait patiently for days, and months, on end for Draco to 'wake up' if only for a minute, but now he hoped Draco stayed in his mind until the bond was heeled. When Draco looked at him now there was no recognition.

"I know you hate it, Neville, but I don't see any other choice. He is too far gone for me to let you handle this. You and Narcissa need to think about transferring him to St. Mungo's. He should be under professional supervision, Neville; he is a danger to everyone including himself."

Neville eyes filled with unshed tears and defeat. Dr. Morgan sedated Draco; who immediately entered a basic catatonic state, which led to the monumental argument that was currently brewing between Blaise Zabini and Healer Liam Morgan.

Neville carried Draco back toward the house followed by Narcissa. They would be spending the rest of the evening in Draco's room with Damian for company. Blaise called for the house elves to straighten up the garden and then turned to face Healer Morgan.

"Do you not understand what it does to Neville when you sedate Draco? It stomps out any hope he has of Draco recovering; not to mention the memories it brings up for him!"

"What do you suggest Blaise? That I simply let Neville try and handle these situations himself? Draco has lost all ties to reality! He isn't going to improve. I know that you all hope he will simply begin to get better one day, but I don't see that as a possibility. He is simply too far gone. All we can do now is keep control over him!"

"You are completely incorrigible!" Blaise shouted.

"Me? How am I incorrigible?" yelled Healer Morgan.

"You—you just are damn it! Do you even understand what it would do to Neville, and Narcissa, if they heard you say any of that? It would kill them and I will be damned if I let anyone crush what hope they have left!" Blaise shouted as he went into the house.

"Why are you letting them live such a fantasy? Draco hasn't been even remotely sane in nearly a year! No one has ever recovered from such mental damage."

"Draco is a survivor if anything. He will make it through this. You can be negative all you want, but don't you fucking dare to do it around them!"

"What do you suppose I do? Lie when they ask me my opinion?"

"They will not ask for your opinion! They don't need it!"

"Then why did they hire me, huh?"

Blaise nearly screamed in frustration, but ended up throwing a very expensive vase into the wall instead.

"Yes, that is a very articulate response, Blaise. You do realize I have been living here for two months and you have yet to have one decent conversation with me?"

"That, Healer Morgan, is because every time you open your mouth I want to punch you in the face."

"Said the arrogant prick. I honestly don't understand how you even have friends. You think you are the best thing to ever grace the presence of this earth. I have news for you. Just because you are easy on the eyes doesn't make you superior to everyone on the fucking planet!"

Blaise clenched his fists into tight balls and turned to look at the Healer. As soon as Blaise turned to face him, Liam realized he had gone too far. Blaise was never one to show any type of weakness no matter what the situation. He was a Slytherin through and through, but there was no hiding his glazed eyes from the Healer.

"You know nothing about me. Do not pretend that you do for the sake of an argument."

With those last words Blaise apparated from the room with a loud crack.

"I suppose I came at a bad time," Hermione said from the archway.

"I am afraid so, Hermione," said Liam as he fell into the cushions on the couch.

"I'm guessing it didn't start with Blaise?" she asked taking a seat in the chair across from him.

"No, I had to sedate Draco a few moments ago. He became very violent and succeeded in taking Neville's wand from him. We then proceeded to argue about the probability of Draco ever regaining his sanity. I just don't understand why they keep him here. Draco should be in St. Mungo's where he can be restrained."

"Liam, I think it is time I clued you in on the facts. You see when I referred you to this family they really were not interested. First of all, you should know that there is every reason in the world to hope that Draco will get better. Second, Neville doesn't stick around because he is holding on to a past relationship or whatever it was that the Daily Prophet said. What do you know of soul bonds?"

"Only that they are extremely rare. Only a handful has ever been recorded. Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"Eight, nine if you include the soul bond between Draco and Neville. They were bonded in our sixth year after Draco was forced by his father to accept the Dark Mark. The war separated them and damaged the bond. What you are witnessing in Draco's current mental state is the healing process of a soul bonded pair who has been separated for approximately two years."

"So then…"

"Blaise had a right to be angry with you. The survival of his brother—for all intents and purposes—depends on the strength they have to fight. Should Neville ever give up hope, or should Draco stop trying to find his way back to reality, that will be the end. Narcissa won't make it if she loses Draco; Draco and Narcissa are all that Blaise has left."

"But, I thought—,"

"That Blaise only stayed to keep Neville and Narcissa company?"

Liam nodded.

"No, Blaise stays because they are the only true family he has ever known. His mother was a Death Eater who preyed on men for their money. She was sentenced to life in Azkaban for her crimes during the war. Blaise's arrogance may come off as superiority, but it is his defense mechanism. I don't know if you know this, but Blaise also spent time in Azkaban."

"I knew—it was in The Daily Prophet—but I never knew why."

"His mother, the fact that he was one of many Slytherin students who attended meetings held in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor? He loves his family, Liam, and he enjoys the company of others just as much. You have to know him to understand him. Give him a chance and he may surprise you."

"Where do you think he went?"

Hermione shrugged before she stood.

"He will be back. I suggest you try and make amends. Tell Neville that Harry and Ginny plan on visiting next week. Ron and I will be by this weekend."

With that Hermione walked out to the garden before apparating away. Healer Morgan sat quietly in the Library for the remainder of the evening. He thought about the Black family. When he first came to stay he remembered being bewildered by the calmness. His first night he watched Narcissa quietly read in the corner of the Library while Neville sung a lullaby in Draco's ear that made the blond stop his incoherent mumbling and drift off to sleep. Then he remembered Blaise who sat with Damian in his lap as he watched the fire.

It had been Blaise that intrigued him the most. The young wizard was by far the most handsome man he had ever seen. He had money and despite his past affiliations he could eventually get a job where he wished; yet he had chosen to stay with his insane best friend's family. Healer Morgan had never met anyone so utterly confusing. Liam eventually dozed off, thinking about the mysterious Slytherin.

The hour was late when Blaise finally returned to the Villa. He had gone to visit Seamus at his pub in London. The Irishman always had a knack for cheering him up. He was in good spirits when he entered the Library and found Liam asleep on the couch in front of the fire. Blaise stopped at the end of the couch and looked at him for a moment.

There was no denying that Healer Liam Morgan was handsome. Blaise could admit that as he looked down at his angular face, with the full lips and strong jaw. His short raven hair was messed up by him tossing around on the couch, and even though his eyes were shut Blaise could picture the deep pools of blue that made up his irises. Yes, Healer Liam Morgan was very handsome.

Feeling slightly guilty about his earlier behavior, Blaise transfigured a blanket and threw it over the young Healer. After all he didn't know the true reasoning behind their hope, and that wasn't his fault.

Blaise turned to leave.

"You're back," said a tired voice from behind him.

Blaise turned to see the Healer sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, I apologize for my earlier behavior," said Blaise as he turned to leave again.

"Wait!" said Liam as he stood. "I wanted to apologize as well. Hermione witnessed our argument this morning."

'_So he knows,' Blaise_ said to himself.

"I suppose she finally broke down and told you all about our sad little story."

"If I would have known I never would have said the things I did. I am sorry if I hurt you or your family. I didn't know."

Blaise let a sad smile cross his face. "Apology accepted."

"So why didn't anyone tell me about the soul bond?" Liam asked as he poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey.

Blaise sighed and sunk down onto the couch. Liam offered to pour him a glass, but Blaise declined.

"That was Neville's decision. You know that The Daily Prophet had a field day when the three of us left our final year. In the beginning Neville could handle Draco just fine. Usually, the most dangerous thing he would do was trip over tables and chairs. You know that wasn't the case when you arrived."

Healer Liam nodded as he took a seat beside Blaise on the couch.

"Hermione recommended you to us after a particularly bad night with Draco. Neville caved a couple weeks later when Draco ran out of his room in a panic. I believe you remember Neville's frantic call about Draco falling down the stairs?"

"Yes, I had to mend several bones that night. Narcissa insisted I simply send for my things in case something else should happen even though Draco was sedated."

"Well, the reason Neville didn't want you knowing about the bond is because he was afraid you might leak it to The Daily Prophet. If that were to get out several people may insist that Draco had done something to bind Neville to him. The Ministry would of course take Draco into custody for questioning and that would separate them despite the fact that questioning Draco would be useless. They must _not _be separated; the result would be deadly."

"Knowing all of this makes things so much clearer. You have my word that I will keep this a secret."

"Neville will probably make you take a Vow of Secrecy," Blaise said with a smile.

"And you wouldn't?" Liam asked with a serious face.

"I trust you for some strange reason. Hermione must trust you as well. She wouldn't have told you about the bond had she not."

Liam just smiled brightly at Blaise.

**Meanwhile…**

Neville sat Draco in a chair by the window before he, and Narcissa, took a seat on the couch. Neville let silent tears fall from his eyes and Narcissa pulled the distraught Gryffindor into her arms. Neville sobbed loudly into her arms as Narcissa held him tight.

"How am I supposed to help him if he doesn't even recognize me anymore?" Neville cried. "He thought I was there to hurt him, Narcissa!"

"Shh, he will get better, Neville. You know it will get worse before it gets better. You have to be strong for him. You must be strong."

"I don't know if I can anymore."

"Don't say that, Neville. I know you both will make it through this. Hermione, and I, have searched for answers all over the world. You know you two just have to stick it out."

"What if we aren't strong enough?"

"I know my son, Neville. You will both make it through this. Draco needs you to keep your hope. Everything will work out."

"I just want this to be over so that we can start our lives together. I just want to be able to wake up and fight about how much longer we should stay in bed. I want to be able to tell him I love him and have him say it back. I want to argue with him over tea flavors, and how he wears his hair. I just want him to be Draco again. Everyone else has started their lives. I only want us to be able to be able to begin ours together."

"You will, darling, you will," Narcissa soothed as Neville laid his head in her lap.

Neville had become like another son to her since he had come to live at the Villa. Narcissa had always wanted a big family, but Lucius had refused to give her more than one child. During the war she thought she had lost the only child she would ever have. When she got her son back she also gained Blaise, who wanted more than anything to have a mother who loved him. Now she, also, had Neville who loved their little mismatched family as much as she did. Narcissa loved Neville just as much as she loved Blaise and Draco.

**One year & eight months after leaving Hogwarts…**

"Blaise, if you even think about messing with my tea again I will hex you!" Liam shouted as he walked into the Library from the garden where Blaise and Narcissa were discussing plans for Ron and Hermione's wedding.

"Honestly, if we order that cake it won't feed half of the Weasley family. Seriously, don't you remember Christmas dinner last year?"

"I suppose you are right," Narcissa smiled. "I cannot believe Hermione and Ron entrusted us with planning their wedding."

"Well, she trusts us and Ron said Molly would only try to knit everything."

"Ah yes, I remember the sweater she knitted for Neville's birthday."

"Yes, now you understand why Hermione came to us. She loves Molly, but she knew that we would be able to plan her dream wedding."

Narcissa smiled as she continued to fill out the guest list. When she reached Liam's name she looked up and smiled at Blaise.

"You realize I never would have believed you two would fall in love with each other. Four months passed before you even had a full conversation," Narcissa said.

"I know, but when Hermione told him about the soul bond everything fell into place. He loves me for me. Liam is everything I ever wished for in a partner."

"Do you remember when Neville made him take that Unbreakable Vow of silence about his and Draco's bond?"

Blaise laughed as he placed another wedding invitation in an envelope.

"Yes, I told Liam that Neville would do it. He was so surprised when Neville threatened to Obliviate him if he refused."

"Good thing he didn't or you might still be smashing thousand galleon vases."

"How many times do I have to apologize for that?"

"Until you find me one that I like better than the one you obliterated," she said with a smile. "The house elves couldn't even repair it."

Blaise just smiled and continued to address the wedding invitations.

While Blaise and Narcissa chatted quietly in the garden and worked on the wedding planning Liam went upstairs to check on Neville and Draco. In the past few months Draco had gotten even worse. In the past Neville was able to sleep in the same bed as Draco and sing to him, but now when Draco wasn't asleep he was constantly screaming and thrashing around. Most days Liam sedated him for the pure fact that Draco was a danger to himself, but lately every time he lashed out it was at Neville.

Of course, Neville wasn't able to leave his side so Liam had been forced to restrain Draco at all times. This broke Neville's heart, but he knew it was for the best. Neville didn't even keep his wand on him anymore in fear that Draco would somehow get a hold of it.

When Liam entered the room Draco was thrashing against his restraints and Neville was hopelessly trying to calm him down to no avail. If anything the exhausted Gryffindor was making things worse. Quickly he rushed over.

"How long has he been like this?" Liam asked as he pulled a vial from the cabinet next to the bed.

"Only a few moments, please don't sedate him, Liam. I can get him to calm down," Neville pleaded.

"Neville, look at his wrists," Liam said softly.

Neville looked down at the light bruises that were forming on Draco's thin wrists and felt tears begin to spill from his eyes.

"He is too far gone to take any comfort from you. You knew this would happen eventually. Every case of separation said things only got worse at the end. Four months, Neville, that is all you have left to endure."

"I am only making everything worse," Neville said in defeat.

"No, you being here is good; even if he doesn't realize it. Deep down he can feel you with him or else you would both be dead by now. Just sing to him like usual. You have to be strong."

Neville nodded, undoing Draco's restraints, before wrapping his arms around him. Even though Draco was sedated Neville almost thought he heard a quite sigh of contentment from him, but he quickly dismissed that. He looked up and found Liam smiling sadly at them.

"He will find his way back to you," Liam said as he turned to leave.

"I am glad Blaise found you, Liam. I am glad I hired you."

"I'm just happy you all gave me a fighting chance. I couldn't imagine my life without any of you. Not even Draco although, we have never formerly met. Do you think he will like me?"

"No. Draco never likes anyone at first. Hell, he used to hate everyone except for Blaise and his mother. Then he came back for our eighth year and he was just so…different. Merlin knows he gave me and everyone hell before, but he was different after the war and his time in Azkaban. Not just because of the soul bond, but because he finally realized that he didn't need to prove himself to anyone. All he needed to do was just be himself. Draco is a wonderful person. You just have to get to know him first."

"So he is going to hate me?"

"Not hate; distrust."

"Worse than Blaise did at first?"

"Much worse."

"Wonderful," Liam said as he strolled out of the room.

**Two years after leaving Hogwarts...**

Narcissa was staring at Hermione with a frown as the young witch turned in her wedding gown, waiting for Narcissa's approval. Molly sat smiling on the couch next to the fire with Harry and Ginny.

"I think it looks wonderful!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Thanks Ginny," Hermione beamed.

"You look wonderful Mione," Harry said as he smiled fondly at his friend.

"I think it just need one more pin near the bust, and then we can send it off for final alterations," Narcissa said as she pulled another pin from the pin cushion on her wrist.

"I still don't get why you just couldn't use magic," Harry said.

"Because, Harry, magic just doesn't work well with this sort of thing; it's too unstable. Besides half the guest list is muggle. I think it would raise more than a few eyebrows if my dress were to magically lose all of its alterations as I walked down the aisle," Hermione said.

"Yes, sometime the muggle ways do come in handy," Narcissa said with a smile.

"Well said, Narcissa," Molly said.

"Thank you, Molly."

"I can't believe you and Ron will be married in three weeks," Harry said with disbelief.

"You are one to talk," Hermione said with a giggle. "You and Ginny are getting married in six months!"

"Yeah, but it took you and Ron seven years to finally get together. I figured he wouldn't get up the nerve to propose until he was at least thirty."

"I have to admit that we were all surprised when you both announced your engagement," Molly laughed. "Extremely excited, but stunned all the same."

"I just hope everyone who received an invitation is able to attend," Hermione said quietly.

Everyone knew who she was speaking of, but no one wanted to say it out loud. Uneasy silence filled the room as they all wondered if Draco would regain his sanity. The two year mark of Neville and Draco's reuniting had passed several days ago, but Draco had showed no signs of improvement.

One month ago Draco tried to strangle Neville in his sleep. Liam had sedated him earlier that night and so Neville had removed his restraints, but the potion had worn off in the night. Wards were set up in their room to alert the house if there was any danger from within. Blaise and Liam barley made it to the room in time to save Neville.

Since then Draco had slipped into a catatonic state without the help of Liam; Draco now reminded Neville of his parents. So now Neville sat quietly next to Draco all day, and slept beside him every night. The Gryffindor didn't talk; he barley ate, and only left the bed to use the loo and the shower.

No one wanted to say it, but they all thought they may be attending funerals for Neville and Draco instead of a wedding. However, they just stayed silent because if they voiced the thought then that little ember of hope would finally die out.

Neville wanted to hear his voice. He wanted to feel his touch and hear his laugh. Hell, he would settle for hearing him cry, he just wanted Draco to show him that he wasn't in the same boat as his parents. He wanted hope but the truth is that had died out a few days ago. At this point he was just waiting for death to claim them both. He just wanted it to be over.

The crazy thing was that it could be over if Neville chose for it to be. All Neville had to do was walk out the door and leave Draco sitting in the armchair next to the window, but he couldn't. He made a promise that he would _never _leave. Not even at the end. He knew that if they couldn't be together in this life that they would be together in the next.

So he sat and he waited for one of them to slip away. As he gazed out the window from beside his bonded he pictured them in the garden together, talking and discussing tie choices for Hermione's wedding since it would be a Muggle affair. He wondered what Draco's reaction would be to Ron and Hermione's wedding. As Neville lost himself in the possibilities he didn't notice the fluttering of Draco's eyes. He didn't notice Draco waking from his cationic state.

Immediately, Draco began to take in his surrounding while being as still as possible. He knew the slightest of moments could cost him his life is _she _was around. First Nagini would strike and the little broken girl would begin to devour him as she did with the others; as she did with Neville.

Draco still couldn't understand why he hadn't died when she killed Neville. He thought that once one of them died so would the other. Apparently, that wasn't the case. So where was he now? He surrounding always changed with the blink of an eye, but this was different. He didn't remember being here before.

_"This is my bedroom at the Villa. Why would I be here?" _Draco thought to himself as he slowly gained the courage to turn his head to the right.

In the chair next to him he saw a man. Immediately, he scrambled out of his chair and pressed himself up against the wall. Who was this man? He had severe circles under his eyes, and his hair was long and unkempt. His face was haggard and scruffy from obvious lack of sleep and not shaving, but he looked familiar.

'_Neville? No. Neville is dead, and even if he was not he wouldn't look like that. My Neville was strong. He was a fighter.'_

"Draco?" the man asked as he began to near him.

"Stay back!" Draco yelled not paying attention to how rough his voice sounded from disuse. "I know she sent you! Leave me alone."

"Draco, it is me, Neville," The man said with happy tears in his eyes as he smiled and stepped closer.

"Stop where you are! I'll kill you I swear!"

"Don't you know who I am?" the man asked as his smile faded.

"You are one of her creations! They killed my Neville months ago! They slaughtered him right in front of me! So stop with the charade!"

"Oh, Merlin no! I'm right here, Draco. You're awake! Look at me! It has been over two years! The bond has healed itself. We can live our lives now. Don't you see?"

"No! He is dead! DEAD!"

The man began walking toward him again and Draco frantically looked around for a weapon he could use to defend himself. Then he spotted it. A few feet away there was a fire poker next to the unlit fireplace. Scrambling madly, Draco grabbed it before swinging as hard as he could in the direction of his assailant.

Even though his 'hardest' didn't seem very much he smiled when his attacker fell to the ground, blood dripping from his temple. The man looked at him with a different look now. He stared at him with a gaze so painful that it jerked at something in Draco's chest. Something he hadn't been able to find in months. Soon the jerk deepened into a searing pain when he realized what he had done.

"Little Bird," the man whispered as the puddle of blood continued to grow rapidly.

Draco felt hot tears well up in his eyes as he crawled toward Neville.

"What have I done?" he cried as he pulled Neville into his lap. "Mother! Someone help! Blaise!" Draco yelled.

"I have…missed that voice so much," Neville whispered as he raised a hand to lightly stroke Draco's cheek.

"Don't leave me, Neville. Not when I have just found you again. You can't leave me!"

Neville smiled as he let his hand drop. In the background Draco heard several sets of footsteps heading his way.

"My Little…Bird," he whispered.

Neville's eyes fell shut and his body went limp in Draco's grip. Something inside him twisted painfully before a man was pulling Neville's body from his grasp and Blaise was wrapping his arms around him. Draco couldn't really hear what they were saying and then he realized that was because he was screaming to loud. He had to get back to Neville!

"Harry, Ginny, can you help me?" he heard Blaise yell.

He felt a second pair of arms wrap around him and then he saw a woman with short dark hair in a white dress run toward the man who had taken his bonded.

Then his Mother was kneeling in front of him. Her hands were gripping his face and her eyes were calm and pleading.

"Dragon, calm down and hear my words."

"I didn't know! I—I thought he was a trick! I t—thought—I killed him, Mother! I killed him!" Draco sobbed.

"Shhh, Dragon, Hermione and Liam will help him. They won't let him die."

Draco sobbed louder as he felt the bond pulling violently and painfully. He jerked out of the arms that were holding him. He flung himself toward Neville; who was lying motionless on the bed under the probing hands of, who he now recognized as, Hermione and obviously a Healer.

Hermione threw a hand out and stopped him. He looked at the dark red blood that stained her dress and at the limp body of his bonded before he fell to his knees and screamed out in agony at his actions.

"I can save him," the Healer Draco didn't recognize said, quite confidently.

"Liam," Hermione said softly, her hands dripping with crimson.

"I will save him," he said once more. "I refuse to let it end like this."

* * *

**A/N: Bet you didn't see that one coming did you? Please leave your death threats and thoughts in a review! 3**


End file.
